All Hope is Gone
by Jettrooper12
Summary: The Ninja Turtles have never faced anything like this. And without Leo there to help...All hope seems gone  R&R
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so here's my second story, I'm hoping on making it a lot longer then my last one**_

**_I had trouble on picking a title so the title isn't that good_**

**_It might be a little slow in the beginning but just hang in there_**

**_so enough blabbing_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Leo awoke to the sounds of his own screaming. He blinked a couple times and looked around the room to determine if he was dreaming or not. When he was sure he was wake he sat up in his bed, He felt the cold sweat as it rolled down his neck. He put his hand to his head and found out he was sweating everywhere. It was unusual for him to have bad dreams, That position usually belonged to Mikey. He chuckled as he stood up and walked out of his room, He needed a shower. He noticed that the lair was unusually quiet, He looked over the railing and saw it was empty. He jumped as he heard a loud snoring noise, "Raph" Leo whispered to himself. He peeked in Raph's room and saw him sleeping with his blankets and pillows on the ground. '_Damn how can he sleep like that, It looks so uncomfortable' _Leo thought. He closed his hotheaded brothers room quietly and walked towards Mikey's room. He opened the door quietly and saw Mikey, Blanket laid just above his torso, Hand hanging off the side of the bed with a comic book in it. A small smile grew on his face as he closed his door. He headed down stairs and heard someone in the dojo. '_Who could be training this early in the morning'_, Leo thought for a second, He glanced over in Dons lab to see him asleep at his desk. He also looked very uncomfortable, but its not like he doesnt do it every night. He realized quickly that it was Master Splinter in the dojo, Which doesn't surprise him. He walked over to the bathroom, closed the door. He started the shower and was quickly washed away in the warmth.

Mikey sleepily opened his eyes, he stared at the wall a couple minutes before switching positions to get more comfortable. He looked at the clock and saw it was only 8:23, Not really early but still somewhat early for him. He sat up in his bed rubbing his eyes, getting rid of the crustiness. He opened the comic book that was in his hands, he read a couple strips before putting it down and left his bed to get breakfast ready for his brothers when they got up. As he made it to the first floor he heard the sound of running water. He saw that Donnie was still sleeping in his lab and heard Raph's snoring which left only two people. Then a thought came to his of Master Splinter taking a shower...I've never seen him go to take a shower! Does he do it when were not around? Does he clean himself? He shivered at the thought and hurried into the kitchen to get breakfast ready. He opened the fridge and wondered what he was gonna make. Eggs? Pancakes? Waffles? or maybe Pizza! He laughed at himself as he pulled out the carton of eggs and started to break them into the pan.

"Good morning Michelangelo" He heard a voice behind him say. He quickly matched the voice with the person.

"Good morning sensei" Mikey said looking over his shoulder. He saw that he has already seated and drinking his tea.

"How did you sleep my son?"

"Better i think" He answered trying to say 'I think' softly so Splinter didn't question

"You think" Splinter asked curiously

_'Dammit' _He thought. How could he have heard him.

"Well i didn't have nightmares or anything...Didn't wake up in the middle of the night. So better yeah" Mikey said

"That is good" Splinter said before he sipped his tea

Leo turned off the shower feeling wide awake and sweat free. He dried off and put his towel on the hanger and he left. He instantly heard voices in the kitchen and walked toward the voices.

" Good morning" Leo said taking a seat across from Splinter

"Good morning my son" he said after he finished swallowing his tea

"Morning bro" Mikey said without taking his eyes off the eggs

"Hows breakfast coming along" Leo asked

"Should be done any minute"

Leo poured himself some tea and sipped it carefully not wanting to burn his tounge. He heard a door close from above him. He looked at the clock shocked that he's up so early.

"Somethin smells good!" Raph said as he leaped over the railing and landing infront of the kitchen. "Morning Sensei..Fearless..Mikey" Raph said with a smile.

"Someones in a good mood" Leo said not trying to sound sarcastic

"You make it sound like its a bad thing" Mikey said and he giggled to himself

"Ahh shut it over there" Raph said

"Haha hey can someone go wake up sleeping beauty" Mikey asked "Breakfast is ready"

"I got it" Raph answered. He headed over to the couch and picked something up from next to it. Looked like a big yellow plastic ball, " Raph what are you doing?" Leo asked

"Waking him up" He said as he walked over to Dons lab. "Wake up genies!" Raph yelled as he threw the ball into his lab. He soon heard a yelp and what sounded like someone falling out of a chair. Well i guess thats one was of waking him up.

Raph returned to the kitchen and took a seat before Don walked in."I guess simply nudging someone awaking isn't the case these days"

Leo couldn't help but chuckle at his remark "Not in Raph's case at least" Leo said as his chuckle grew louder. "Hey you know me" Raph said leaning back in his chair.

"Ok guys breakfast is served" Mikey said carrying a thing a plates with food on them. They all took the plates and started eating

* * *

><p>"Yes! I beat you again" Mikey yelled as he was jumping on the couch<p>

"And you wonder why i don't play with you" Donatello added

"That's why you need to practice dude! Its all in the thumbs" Mikey said sitting back down "I should teach you my skills" He added

"Yeah that's gonna happen" Don said sarcastically

"Dammit I fold" Raph said throwing his cards down. He was glad that Casey showed him this game. It was getting a little boring in the lair recently, and me and Leo finally found something we can challenge each other at with out getting to angry.

"Wow i think i found something i can actually beat you at" Leo said taking the cards and shuffling them. "Hey don't get to cocky i beat you a couple times" Raph said . "Yeah a couple" Leo chuckled as he dealt the cards.

"Ugh me and Mikey have to go train soon" Raph sighed

"Don't worry Mikey's will go easy on you" Leo said feeling cocky

"ha ha ha good one fearless, Your just saying that cause he always goes easy on you" Raph said looking at his cards. He took and card from the card pile and then put another down.

"Whats that suppose to mean" Leo asked "I fold"

"He he he are you kidding me that guy looks up to you like your superman or something" Raph said taking the cards. Leo couldn't help but smile at the thought. "Yeah but your like his best friend...I'm sure he looks up to you and Donnie as someone like superman. Plus i can see that Don even looks up to you, although he doesn't show it but i see he does"

"I guess so...alright I'm done" Raph said as he gathered up the cards and put them in the case. "Yeah same here...I'm going to go out for a run anyone want to come with?" Leo asked

"Naw me and Mikey are going to go train" Raph said nudging Mikey

"Yeah maybe next time Leo" Mikey said as he and Raph walked into the dojo

"Sorry Leo but Mikey kept me away from my research long enough already, If you tonight i'll go with" Don said heading toward his lab

"Deal"Leo added before walking out of the lair.

Leo loved the feeling of the fresh air blowing in his face, It made him feel so alive. He jumped from building to building faster by the second. He stopped to catch his breath, He walked toward the edge of the building and sat there and enjoyed the scenery. He looked at his shell cell realizing he's been out here for more then an hour. His brothers would start to worry soon. He got up and started running toward the nearest sewer drain. He was picking up speed as something caught his eye. He quickly stopped and turned to see what it was. He stood there for a second to try and get a mental picture of what it was. There was something definitely there...or someone. It looked like whoever it was was staring right back at him. He might have been seeing thing but he could swear it was shaped as a mutant turtle. He finally realized that it was the shape of a mutant turtle.

Maybe Don changed his mind and followed him, but why would he just be standing there. He picked up his shell cell and typed in Dons number and held it to his ear. "Hey this is Don leave me a message" He ended the call seeing that the silhouette didn't move. He dialed Raphs number and held the phone to his ear. After 3 rings he picked up " Yeah?", "Hey did anyone leave the lair while I was gone" He asked still looking at the silhouette. "I don't know..me and Mikey are watching TV" Raph said." Is Don there?" Leo starting to get a little nervous. "One sec" He heard and he yelled for Don. " Yea he's here..Why whats up?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Dramatic Music"<em>**

**_I'll add chapters as best as i can but school is starting soon for me (Boooooo!) so it might take me awhile  
><em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**I think this is the longest chapter I've written**_

_**Staying up all night writing this does have it advantages**_

_**Peace and Quiet!**_

_**Hahaha well anyway**_

_**Hope you enjoy**_

**I Do not own TMN**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Leonardo hung up his shell cell and stared at the silhouette. He tried to move closer to get a better look. As he moved closer he noticed that the silhouette had his back to him. He saw his opportunity and tried to get as close as possible. He was right about it being a mutant turtle, But there was something odd. He had a yellow bandana on, with a dozen shuriken on his belt. '_Is he a ninja?_ Leo thought to himself. Did Splinter train more turtles? No that's impossible, He only found four and that's us. Could he have found one more?

Leo got as close as possible before the unknown turtle turned around. Leo quickly hid himself but it was too late.

"Who's there?" He heard the turtle ask 'Show yourself"

Leo just kept hiding thinking that he didn't see him.

"I saw you" The turtle stated " Who are you!"

"I gonna ask you the same question" Leo said without showing himself. He heard as the turtle equipped his shuriken.

"Come out now or I forced to treat you as a enemy"

Leo stood up and faced the turtle, They looked at each other for a couple minutes. He could tell that the turtle was shocked cause it looked like he was at a loss for words. They examined each other to see if there just seeing thing. When both were sure that they were really seeing another turtle, Leo could see the surprise in the turtle eyes

"Who are you" The turtle asked

"My name is Leonardo...And who are you"

"My name is Masaccio"

'Masaccio' Leo thought to himself. Something weird's going on cause he is also named after a famous renaissance man. Leo thought for a minute before he realized that Masaccio threw a shuriken at his direction and took off running. Leo easily dodged the incoming attack and ran after him. Masaccio tried to shake of Leo but he was too fast and agile. They leaped from building to building, changing routes, changing speeds. They chased each other for what felt like hours until Leo finally caught up and tackled the turtle.

"Your fast" Leo said as Masaccio got up, It looked like he hurt his hand, Must have fallen on it.

"I learned from the best" Masaccio added holding his hand in pain.

"And who might I ask taught you?" Leo asked curiously

Masaccio stood for a second determining whether he should release that information. After a couple seconds he finally spoke.

"Master Splinter"

Leo stood with his heart beating five times as fast as normal. _'What! Master Splinter! No way, it can't be true' _Leo thought to himself.

"But we were split up during a fight and I haven't seen him since, I've been looking for him for almost twenty years." Masaccio added

"Here let me take a look at that hand" Leo said walking up to him. Masaccio held out his hand and as Leo examined it he took his figure and jammed the pressure point in his neck. Masaccio fell in a heartbeat. Leo examined the body, He couldn't believe there's a possibility that he had another brother. He picked him up and headed toward the nearest manhole.

"What was that about" Mikey asked as he watched Raph hang up his phone.

"I don't know, Leo just asked if we were all here and I told him we were and he just hung up" Raph answered, Mikey could hear the worry in his voice. No matter how much he tried to hide it, it was noticeable.

"What's going on" Don asked as he stepped out of his lab

"Like I said I don't know, We will just have to wait and see, nothing to get worried about" Raph said checking the time. Leo's been out for two hours, He shouldn't be worried Leo's gotten out of worse situations. All he needs to do is sit back and relax and wait for his big brother to come back. "I'm giving him another hour, If he isn't back by then, Then we will go out and look for him."

"Why can't we just call him?" Mikey asked

"I don't want to make it sound like were worried...Let's just give him time and if he isn't here by " Raph looked at the clock "Eight o'clock then we can start worrying, but for now let's just relax, He's probably on his way now"

Mikey continued reading his comic book. He knew that Leo was fine but he didn't know what Raph seemed the most worried. I guess ever since what Raph did he seemed a little more protective of his older brother. Which was weird cause isn't it the other way around, Well I guess it can go both ways. But it still made him smile that he was worried about Leo. I think Don feels the same, He knew Leo was fine just running late. Well Raph was watching TV and Don was in his lab, He decided to go into dojo and train.

" Where you going" Raph asked as he saw Mikey put his comic down and get up.

"I'm going to go train" Mikey said

" Whaa? Are you sick?" Raph said while laughing

" Ha ha...I don't know I just feel like training, You wanna join?" Mikey asked

"Naw I'm fine bro"

Mikey waved his hand at him and continued onto the dojo. He practiced for a couple minutes before he heard the lair door open and closed. He stepped out of the dojo and saw Leo carrying a...What the? Is that another turtle?

"What the hell" Raph said when Leo walked in. "Is that...It that another turtle"

"Is he one of us?" Don asked walking out of his lab

"You got me, I don't even know myself...I just found him and he attacked me and ran" Leo set down the unconscious turtle on the couch. "I caught up to him and I knocked him out and brought him here.

"Whoa! so we like...have another brother?" Mikey asked

"I don't know...Where's Master Splinter?' Leo asked

"He's meditating" Raph answered

"Then we better not disturb him until he's done" Leo said looking at the turtle

"Ok Leo what the hell is going on here, Who is that" Raph asked not knowing why he was getting angry.

"He said his name was Masaccio and-" Leo said before he was interrupted

"Masaccio?...That's a name from the renaissance, just like ours" Don added

"This is getting weird guys" Mikey joined

"Continue Leo" Raph stated

"Anyway he said he was trained by Master Splinter" Leo said looking around at the surprised faces on his brothers. He continued " But he told me that during a fight they were separated and they never saw each other again...I guess ever since he trained himself cause he's pretty fast"

"So you're telling me tha-" Raph started before he was soon interrupted by a noise.

They all stopped when the saw Masaccio starting to wake up, He sat up and rubbed his head. He lifted his head and looked around looking frightened.

"There's no need to be afraid, Were not gonna hurt you" Leo said trying to calm him down

"Where am I" He asked

"Your safe, But we must ask you a couple questions" Don said making Leo jump not expecting him to answer.

"What kind of questions" Masaccio asked starting to get a little shaky.

"Well...you said you were trained under Master Splinter" Raph added making Leo jump yet again. Leo thought he was going to do all the talking. But he was wrong.

"Yes that's correct" Masaccio added

"Well so were we" Mikey added

"What? Really? Where is he?" Masaccio asked a little too fast.

Leo was gonna answer him but someone talked before he did.

"Masaccio?"

They all looked up at the railing and saw Splinter with his eyes bigger than any of them ever saw.

"Father" Masaccio said quietly

Next thing Leo knew Masaccio was up and running up the stairs and held Splinter in a hug.

"My son I never thought I'd see you again"

"Oh father, I've missed you so much" Masaccio added

"Ugh don't forget about us sensei" Raph added breaking the awkward silence and smiling at Leo who was giving him a dirty look

"How ever did you find me" Splinter added

"I found him roaming around the buildings" Leo said stepping in front of his brothers

"Leo...Thank you for bringing me my long lost son" Splinter said giving Leo a smile

"Oh great, He's gonna forget all about us" Raph said nudging at Don

"Come on Masaccio, I have many stories" Splinter said leading Masaccio to the kitchen

"Maybe you can start from the beginning cause my head hurts" Raph added following them into the kitchen

* * *

><p>Masaccio has been staying here for almost 5 weeks now. Turns out he wasn't lying about what he said. Splinter found him in the sewer and raised him to become a ninja. But during a fight Splinter got seriously injured and was separated with Masaccio. He searched for him for almost 3 years before he found us. He raised them as he did Masaccio and trained them to be successful ninja's. So in a way, Masaccio was our brother, and they treated him as one.<p>

"Hey Raph where did you put the butter?" Leo asked looking in the fridge

"I put it next to the milk" Raph said yelling from Don's lab

"Oh I found it" Leo yelled as he picked up the butter that was clearly not next to the milk. HE took the butter and spread it on his toast.

"Damn Masaccio, Your good!" Mikey said

"I'm just that good" Masaccio said laughing and giving Mikey a noogie. "Ok I think we should start training"

"Oh well we kind of have a schedule of when we train" Leo said

"Oh i just thought since we have nothing to do we could just train now" Masaccio said

"...ok i guess" Leo said putting down his toast

"Ok everyone lets train" Masaccio yelled for everyone to come into the dojo

Leo was quiet shocked with the sudden order from Masaccio

Masaccio closed the door as everyone was in " Ok guys I was thinking we could start off with some hand to hand combat...ok Don and Mikey you start over there and me and Raph will start here" Masaccio said

"What about me" Leo said

"Oh you can do some stretching over there" Masaccio said pointing in the corner and began sparing with Raph

Leo stood there offended at what Masaccio told him, Who was he to tell him what to do. He ignored his order and went over to the punching bag and started to punch it. ' _What was he thinking on ordering him around, I'm the leader, Splinter choose me, Just because he found his long lost brother and brought him home, Doesn't mean he's the new leader, Doesn't mean he can just come here and act like he's a big shot. That's not how it works! He had to train, and train hard!_' Leo continued punching the bag '_Maybe I'm just taking this to seriously'_ He thought ' _Maybe he just thought I needed some alone training'_ Which didn't really make sense. He punched the bag a few more times before stopping.

"Ok guys I think that's enough for today" Leo said whipping the dust from his hands. He turned as saw that all of them were catching their breath and hi fiving each other. Except Masaccio, He just stood there and looked at Leo.

"Are you sure Leo, Don't you think we need more practice" Masaccio asked

"No I'm sure we've accomplished enough today for a break until tomorrow, and tomorrow lets try and stay on schedule" Leo said glancing at Masaccio.

Raph, Don, Mikey and Leo started to head out before he heard Masaccio call his name behind him.

"Could you come here I want to discuss this schedule so I know when to be ready" Masaccio said

"Sure" Leo said as he told his brothers that he will catch up with them in a minute.

Leo turned back to look at Masaccio " Ok so here's how we do it, First we-"

"I don't give a damn about your schedule" Masaccio said with fury in his voice

Leo stood shocked at his sudden change in behavior. "What"

"What the hell was that"

"What the hell was what?" Leo said as his anger grew

"Don't play dumb you smart ass, What the hell was that about...Ending the training" Masaccio said as he walked closer to Leo

"It's called being the leader and being in charge, And might I ask what the hell were you thinking about starting training so early."

"It's called something your gonna get use to cause I'm calling the shots now"

Leo was stunned, he didn't know what to say and his anger grew with every word that was said. "Ha ha ha..you? Lead? Yeah right"

"What's that suppose to mean" Masaccio said getting up in Leo's face.

"It mean that-" Leo started as he was soon interrupted by a sudden pain in his jaw. And before he knew it he was pinned on the ground with Masaccio on top of him.

"Your done, Your nothing, and soon your so called ninja brothers will figure that out and come running to me" Masaccio said in a whisper

His anger sky rocketed at his words. he tried to fight him off but it didn't work. Masaccio released him and gave him one more kick to the side. He held his side in pain as he heard Masaccio's voice.

"Your pathetic, and I will make sure that the name Leonardo will never be heard from again in the lair" He said as he walked out. He turned back "Heh some leader"

Leo watched him leave and laid there for another couple minutes. He finally got up and made his way out of the dojo trying to hide his injuries. When he made it to the stairs he heard Mikey's voice. " Hey Leo, You wanna play a game"

"Not right now Mikey" Leo said walking up the stairs

"Ok...well...maybe next time" Mikey said walking back to the couch.

Leo walked in his room and closed the door, He sat on his bed and held his side in pain. Those words kept circling in his head. '_your pathetic', 'I'm going to make sure the name Leonardo will never be heard from again'_, '_I'm calling the shots now'_. Leo felt weak...lost...unknowing what to do.

He felt hopeless


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own TMNT**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Don continued to work even when Mikey called him in for dinner. He really wasn't hungry so he didn't move. He wanted to see what this little weird thing does, He found it a couple days ago on one of his runs, ever since he hasn't found what it can do. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, 'I think tonight gonna be an early night' He thought to himself. But he said that every day and ended up staying up half the night. HE thought about Masaccio, ' I actually think it's pretty cool to have another brother, Not that I didn't like my other brothers, He would give anything for their protection' He thought to himself.

"Donnie...Dinners ready" Raph said poking his head into his lab

"Yeah I think I'm gonna skip tonight" Don said looking over his shoulder

"Come one Don, It's bad enough to don't go to bed until four o'clock , you gotta eat man" Raph said leaning on the door post

"Ugh ok I'll be there in there shortly" Don said not taking his eyes off his work.

Raph walked out and back into the kitchen to see Splinter and Masaccio talking at the table.

"That is a great story my son" Splinter said

"Yeah well you know, I learn from the best" Masaccio said smiling

'Kiss ass' Raph thought, He didn't not like Masaccio, he just kinda thought that he was a little bit of a show off. He had a feeling that most of his stories were fake, but he didn't want to start a fight so he just kept to himself.

"Hey Raph could you go get Leo" Mikey asked washing the dishes

" No I'll will do it" Masaccio said already up and pushing his chair in and walked to the stairs.

'Ummm ok' Raph thought to himself taking a seat.

Leo awoke accidently hitting the bruise on his side, He grunted in pain. He must have fallen asleep cause it's been three hours since Masaccio...HIs anger grew just at the sound of that name. ' He thinks he's gonna be the leader, well he can think again cause its not about being the oldest its..." Leo stopped and thought to himself ' How old is Masaccio anyway?'. He thought about it for a minute and came up with the conclusion that he must be around his thirty's. After he finished that thought he heard his door being opened. He saw Masaccio standing in the door way.

"What do you want" Leo snapped

Masaccio walked in and closed the door. He turned and backhanded Leo's jaw. " Don't you ever talk to me like that you worthless piece of trash" Masaccio said sending Leo a kick in the stomach. Even though Leo was in pain he still wanted to tear this ass up. He stood up and knee'd Masaccio in the groin and punched him in the side of the face. Masaccio didn't even fall, He could tell he was in pain but tried to hide it.

"You son of a bitch" Masaccio said grabbing Leo by the throat and ramming him into the wall. He was squeezing his neck like a tube of tooth paste, Leo could feel his whole body go numb.

" Not so tough now you pathetic waste of space" Masaccio said dropping Leo. Leo tried to trip him but Masaccio dodged and kicked him in the chest.

"What are...What are you trying to accomplish with me out of the way?" Leo struggled past his uneven breathing.

"You think you're so though because Splinter made you leader, Well that was supposed to be me!" Masaccio voice getting higher with every word " I was suppose to be in charge and not you!"

"It's not my damn fault that you are too stupid to keep a look out on Splinter" Leo expecting to be hit. But nothing came.

" Good one... I see the way those wannabe ninja's down there look at you...They think you're a goddamn hero...Well after I get done with you...I'll be the hero" Masaccio said ramming his foot into Leo's side.

"So your jealous because I'm the leader and you're not...That's pathetic man" Leo said receiving a fist into the mouth.

"I'm the oldest here, I'm the strongest, I should be leading these worthless ninja's" Masaccio said with his voice growing each second

Leo's anger rose at the insults against his brothers. He wanted to tear out his guy's insides. But all he could do was just lay there. "You think you should be leader cause your older than me, That's not how it works.. You must tra-" Leo was soon interrupted but Masaccio's fist.

"Did I ask for your opinion you scumbag" Masaccio said

Masaccio threw out one last punch to the face before he began to walk out. He turned to look at Leo and said " Soon enough...You will be gone...and I will be in charge, Like it should be". And with that he walked out and closed the door. Leo stood up and looked in his mirror. Masaccio's words swirling in his head. Was Masaccio really gonna kill Leo just to become the new leader. It seemed so unnecessary to do all this damage just to become the new leader. I mean it isn't worth it, There are some points where he doesn't even want to be the leader. It's so much work and determination to lead. ' Maybe he doesn't want to be the leader to lead, Maybe he wanted to become leader...to take over' He became more worried at the thought. He grew angry at the thought that he was down there talking to his brothers that he didn't even respect. If he becomes the leader he's gonna treat them like thrash.

His anger grew to the point where he punched a hole in the wall.

"Whoa man take it easy is everything all right" He heard a voice say

Leo looked to see Raph standing at his door. He turned away and sat on his bed. "Hey man you ok?"

"I'm fine" Leo said softly

"You don't look alright" Raph said sitting next to him on the bed

"I'm fine really, Just tired" Leo said trying to hide his uneven breathing

" If anything is bothering you man you know I'm right here" Raph said

This made Leo smile but not feel better, How was he suppose to tell him that his long lost brother was making death threats to him just because he was leader.

"Yeah I know" Leo stated

Raph could see that something was troubling him, He just didn't know what it could be. Maybe he just needed time before he needed to talk. He got up from the bed and walked toward the door, He turned around and looked his brother in the eye. " Get some sleep man and you'll feel better." Raph said as he closed the door

"Sleep will not help me Raph" Leo whispered to himself, He laid down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. ' Nothing can help me Raph, If I keep up not doing anything Masaccio will surely kill me, If I stop him from trying Splinter will never forgive him for killing his long lost son'. Leo noticed that tears were starting to emerge from his eyes. Because he knew...He knew there was nothing he could do.

* * *

><p>Mikey served the last of the plates before he started to clean the kitchen. He noticed that Masaccio hasn't come back from getting Leo. " Hey where's Masaccio?" Mikey asked<p>

"Probably stopped to use the bathroom" Raph said stuffing his face with food

"There's no need to worry Michelangelo, I'm confident that they are heading down now" Splinter said drinking his tea

Masaccio entered the kitchen and took a seat next to Splinter. Donatello noticed that he was rubbing his hand.

"What's wrong with you hand Masaccio" Don asked

"Huh?" Masaccio said looking at his hand "Oh umm I tend to cracked my knuckles often and i think i cracked them a little too hard a couple minutes ago." Masaccio finished

"So where's Leo" Raph asked

" Oh he said he wasn't hungry, You know he's been acting a little weird recently" Masaccio said

" Uhh yeah whatever...I'm gonna go talk to him" Raph said finishing his plate and leaving the kitchen.

"Ugh now why can't he just get up and put his plate in the sink like a normal person" Mikey complained picking up his plate and putting it in the sink

"Maybe because he isn't a normal person, He's a mutant turtle" Don said sarcastically

"Ha ha ha good one Don" Masaccio said

" Well I'm done" Mikey said putting the plate away and taking off his apron. He walked out of the kitchen and sat on the couch and turned on his game. He heard voices from upstairs and looked up, He noticed Raph was standing outside Leo's door. " Get some sleep man and you'll feel better" He heard Raph say before closing his door. He hoped Leo was ok, What could have been wrong with him. Then he remembered what Masaccio said about Leo acting weird lately. He hadn't noticed anything wrong with Leo, Well...actually...He remembered a couple hours ago when Masaccio called him back into the dojo. Then after he just went to his room and he hasn't seen him since. Then when I asked Raph to go get Leo, Masaccio insisted and was gone for like ten minutes. Something's going on between them.

"What's wrong Mikey" Don asked making Mikey jump, realizing that he has been staring at a black TV screen for five minutes.

"Oh yeah I'm fine, Just thinking" Mikey said

"That's scary" Don chuckled as he sat next to Mikey and turned on the TV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mikey's getting suspicious... Uh oh! <em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**So i think so far this story is going really good.**

**Hope you all enjoy  
><strong>

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Leo awoke the next morning in pain, He could feel that a couple ribs bruised. Goddamn Masaccio, Why can't he just accept the fact that he can't be leader and move on. No he had to make everything difficult, And he didn't want to admit it but he was smart about this. He knew that if he hit him, He would go running to Master Splinter and he would never forgive me. It wasn't fair, He's getting away with it. Leo walked outside his door and looked around. He saw that everyone was still asleep, He walked downstairs and glanced over at the couch, and to his unsettlement he saw Masaccio, soundly asleep. All theses thought started to run through his mind. He could take a knife and slice his throat, He could strangle him, He could knock him out like he did a couple days ago and tie him up and take him outside and throw him off a building. But he couldn't and that's what's killing him inside. Leo decided to go out for a run.

Mikey awoke to the sound of the lair door opening. He knew only one person that would be up this early and going out, The one person he needed to talk to. "Leo" He whispered, He quickly got up and ran to the railing to see the lair door close. He ran to Leo's door, He confirmed his thoughts when he saw his bed empty. He rushed down the stairs and headed to the lair door. But something caught his eye, He turned around and saw Masaccio was standing right behind him.

"Where are you going Mikey" Masaccio asked

"Oh nowhere, just thought I'd go out for a run" Mikey quickly thinking of an excuse

"Oh...ok...well then I hope you have a good run" Mikey could see something weird about him, Just the way he looked at him. It was to the point he was actually getting kinda scary. As Masaccio walked away Mikey turned around and walked to the door.

He quickly opened it and stepped out. "Leo!" He screamed. He ran to the down the sewer, continuing to call his name. He climbed out of the manhole and searched the rooftops. After about one hour of searching, He found the blue masked turtle, Sitting on the edge. Mikey approached him slowly, "Leo" he whispered.

"What are you doing here" Leo stated not looking in his direction

"I'm worried...about you" Mikey said as he sat next to his big brother "What's wrong Leo"

"Nothing Mikey" Leo said staring down at the New York streets

"Ok Leo I've been noticing something weird between you and Masaccio"

Leo cringed at the sound of that name and Mikey saw it. "There is something going on between you"

"I don't want to talk about it" Leo said

"Leo come on I can help"

"No you can't ok!" Leo yelled

Mikey jumped back at the sudden loudness.

"Leo...Please" Mikey whispered

" Its Masaccio, He's trying to get rid of me so he can be leader" Leo whispered

"What?"

" He wants me out of the picture so he can take over" Leo said

"Why does he want you out of the picture" Mikey asked

"Cause he feels that since he's the oldest and been training with Splinter for the longest that he should be leader"

"But that's not how it works...you have to train and you have to be the most loyal" Mikey said

"Yeah try telling him that and you receive a smash to the jaw and a couple kicks to the side" Leo said

"What! He's been hitting you!" Mikey said with shock

" I wish it was just hitting" Leo said

" Why don't you just fight back" Mikey asked

"Cause I know how he plays, If I hit him he's gonna run to Splinter and he will never forgive me...For now let's just keep this between you and me"

"And just sit back and watch as you get abused, I don't think so Leo" Mikey said

"Mikey we don't have a choice" Leo said

Mikey started to realize that they really didn't have a choice.

"Come one we should head back" Leo said as he sat up

They both found the nearest manhole and started to head back to the lair. As they walked back into the lair they saw Raph watching tv.

"Hey there you two are" Raph said

"Yeah we thought we would take an early morning run" Mikey said

"Hey you two" Don said walking out of his lab. " How you feeling Leo?"

"Better" He said

Mikey didn't want to ask but he thought he had to. " Where's Masaccio"

He felt Leo shudder next to him. " He's in the dojo" Raph said pointing toward the dojo.

"Not anymore"

The four of them turn to see Masaccio standing at the door of the dojo. Leo clenched his fists to keep his cool.

"Hey Don, Could you go do the dishes" Masaccio said

Don gave him a weird look "The dishes?" He asked "That's Mikey's job"

"I know but I need his help with something" Masaccio added " Leo how about you help him"

Leo looked at him with hate, He didn't answer him but he walked toward the kitchen. " Come on Don" He said as he passes him.

Mikey watched as Leo and Don walked into the kitchen. He shivered in fear as Masaccio called his name.

"Mikey..Could you help me with something"

" Uh sure" Mikey said

"Follow me in the dojo"

Mikey had a gut feeling that he didn't need help with anything. But he walked in behind Masaccio. He watched as Masaccio closed the door.

"Why are you closing the door" He asked

"No reason" Masaccio answered

* * *

><p><strong>Mwhahahahaha! Im so evil<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Well guys...This just make Masaccio more evil.**

**Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

" Ugh why can't Mikey wash his cereal bowl when he's done" Don said trying to rub out the corn flakes stuck to the side of the bowl.

It hurt for Leo to move but he didn't want Don to notice and worry. He dried off the plate and put it in the cabinet. He could see Don glance over at him every couple minutes. There were only a few more dishes left, After he was done he would go take a shower. It would feel good to relax in the cold water and let his wounds relax. They weren't really wounds anymore, Just sore. He put the last plate away and started to head out of the kitchen.

"Leo wait" He heard Don call out to him. He knew he would try and talk to him. He turned around and met Don's eyes.

"Something's wrong Leo, I know it...Please I can help" Don said

" I'm fine Don...Really" He didn't want to risk it, Masaccio could be listening.

He turned and walked out of the kitchen, He saw Raph sleeping on the couch. HE chuckled at the thought that he was just talking to him like ten minutes ago. HE entered the bathroom and closed the door and started the shower. He felt instantly relaxed as the cold water hit his sore spots and bruises. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, wanting to relax. Then it hit him, Mikey. Where was he, I didn't even bother to check on him after the dishes. Then he remembered Masaccio needed his help with something...Or did he. Leo quickly turned off the shower and ran out of the bathroom.

"Whoa Leo your all wet" Don said as he almost ran into him.

"Where's Mikey!" Leo asked

"He's in the dojo with Masaccio" Raph said waking up to the sound of Leo's panic. ' Oh my god, Mikey's in trouble' Leo thought to himself. He ran to the dojo and opened the door.

...

"Umm so what do you need help with" Mikey said, His legs couldn't stop shaking in fear.

"Oh I don't need your help with anything Mikey, I just need to talk to you" Masaccio said walked closer to him.

"Ab..About" Mikey stuttered trying to get the words out

Mikey flinched as Masaccio places a hand on his shoulder. " Calm down...I just want to ask you a question"

Mikey relaxed a bit but he was still tensed. "About?"

Masaccio came closer to Mikey's face "...What do you know?" He said in a whisper like tone

"I..uhh..I don't know anything" Mikey said getting more nervous

Masaccio slammed his fist in Mikey's stomach, Then rammed his knee into his mouth. Mikey fell to the ground yelping in intense pain.

"Don't play stupid with me you dumbass, What do you know!" Masaccio yelled

"I swear I don't know anything" Mikey said on the ground holding his stomach. Masaccio sent his foot into Mikey's side, and sat on him and started to choke him. " I can see right through you Mikey, You know something"

"P..P...Please" It hurt to talk, He was squeezing the life out of me. I could feel the veins popping in his neck.

He let go of Mikey's neck but continued to sit on him. Mikey tried shacking him off but it was no use. Mikey tried to punch Masaccio in the jaw but he grabbed his and rammed it to the ground. He took his fist and delivered it straight to his face. HE did the same thing with the other fist and just continued to ram his fist into his face. Mikey could feel the blood running down the side of his face, Where it was coming from he didn't know, All he knew that Masaccio would soon kill him if he didn't stop. Masaccio continued punching the life out of Mikey.

Leo opened the door and froze in fear. He saw Masaccio sitting on Mikey and beating the life out of him. Leo didn't know what to do. He just stood there while Mikey was having his face rearranged. He finally gathered himself and snapped out of it, He ran to the weapon rack and picked up one of Don's Bo staff's and wacked Masaccio right in the face. He fell with a thud, Leo ran to Mikey's side.

"Mikey, Oh my god are you alright" Leo asked examining his brother

"Leo" was all Mikey could manage

"You bastard" Leo said jumping toward Masaccio and kicked his groin. Masaccio yelped in pain as Leo smacked him with the Bo staff.

"Leo what the hell are you doing" Raph yelled pulling Leo away from Masaccio

Leo fought out of his grip and ran toward Mikey. Don was already there helping clean the blood from his face. He was barely recognizable, His lips, eyes, and everything else seemed swollen. He was trying to say something but he couldn't find the words.

"Leo what have you done" Splinter saying as he was entering the Dojo

Leo was speechless, He knew this would happen. He is being blamed for everything Masaccio is doing, He just froze. Don took Mikey to his lab and Splinter was examining Masaccio's body. Raph was still looking at me waiting for answer.

"What were you doing Leo" Raph was asking

"I..I..Didn't do anything" Leo said

Leo just ran, He ran to his room and closed the door. He didn't know what to do. Leo was being blamed for everything that Masaccio did. It was unfair, Then he thought of Mikey, This happened to him because of me.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Things are going from bad to worse_**

**_I'm so evil :)_**

**_Enjoy!_**

**_I do not own TMNT_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Leo couldn't sleep that night, His thoughts were on Mikey and the thought of him having his brains beaten out because of Leo. He just laid there staring at the ceiling, His brothers were probably wondering what has gotten into him, but they didn't know the while truth. And it was my luck that they just had to walk in right when I was enjoying beating the crap out of Masaccio. Leo turned to look at the clock, Its only 2:00. He rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes, Wanting to go to sleep. But the sight of Mikey didn't let him, Knowing that he was the one who let that happen to him. He sat up in bed and put his head in his hands, What was he going to do, He needed to figure out what's the problem. 'Masaccio is the goddamn problem' He thought to himself. He needed to show Don and Raph that Masaccio isn't who they think he is. He needed to convince Splinter that he was out to hurt this family. And finally he needed to get rid of that pest Masaccio. He slammed his fists into his bed in hate, He wanted to hurt Masaccio, He wanted to make him suffer. "Leo" He heard a voice say. He jumped at the sudden break in silence and turned to see...

"Mikey!" Leo said jumping out of bed and wrapped a arm around his shoulder to support him. "What are you doing out of bed, You should be resting"

"I...I needed...someone" Mikey said in a low voice

"Mikey... You need to rest" Leo said helping Mikey to sit on his bed.

"I don't need rest Leo...I need..." Mikey wasn't able to finish, Instead he wrapped his arms around his big brother and sobbed in his shoulder. Leo returned the embrace and held his younger brother closer.

"Mikey I'm sorry...This is all my fault" Leo said as he felt tears coming from his eyes

"Don't you even say that Leo, This was not your fault"

They sat there for a couple more minutes in silence. "Mikey you need to go back to Don's lab and rest" He said helping Mikey up and taking him to Don's lab. As he supported his younger brother to his bed he glanced over at Masaccio, who was sound asleep. He thought about just ending it already and gauge out his eyes. But he needed to get Mikey to bed. He was about to walk into Don's lab until he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly turned and saw Masaccio looking at them.

"You little prick" Masaccio said he dashed toward them.

Leo wasn't going to let this scum touch his brother again. Leo blocked his incoming punch a returned the favor into his nose. He leaned Mikey against the door post and kicked Masaccio in the side.

"You will never hurt my brothers ever again" Leo said as he grabbed Masaccio's neck and backhanded his jaw. Masaccio then knee'd Leo in the groin and sent him falling to the ground. "How dare you touch me" Masaccio said, as he kicked Leo's chest. Mikey tired to help by kicking Masaccio in the back of the knee. But Masaccio quickly recovered and sent a fist into his face and chopped him in the throat. Mikey fell to the ground trying to regain his breath. Leo then rammed his fist into Masaccio's gut and kicked him in the back. He then grabbed a nearby weapon, which was fortunately a baseball bat, And smashed Masaccio in the jaw.

"Leo what the hell are you doing"

He turned to see Don standing in his door way. He looked down and saw Masaccio holding his jaw with blood forming at the corner, Probably broke it, 'Good' He thought to himself. Then he realized that he had the bat in his hands.

"Don it's not what it looks like" Leo said dropping the bat

" Not what it looks like? Leo you just hit Masaccio in the face with a bat, What's gotten into you" Don said examining Mikey

"No Don you don't understand it was Masaccio" Leo said

"No Leo it's you who doesn't understand, Our younger brother is hurt because of you" Don said helping Mikey up into Don's lab.

"No...Don...Masaccio" Mikey tried to say but Don interrupted him

"Don't talk Mikey" He said as he helped him onto the bed.

"Hey could you keep it down out here I'm trying to-" He heard Raph say from upstairs "Masaccio?"

Raph rushed down the stairs and to Masaccio's side. Leo couldn't believe this, They were on his side. 'I'm there brother, How could they not believe me' He thought to himself. How could they blame Leo for what happened to Mikey. Leo didn't know what else to do, He just ran to his room and closed the door and locked it. He leaned his back against the door and slid down until he was seated on the ground. He held his hands and let the tears fall. He felt betrayed, He needed help but there was no one to help him. He fell to the ground and pounded his fists into the ground wanting to hurt Masaccio for causing all of this suffering.

* * *

><p>Leo awoke on the ground, He felt tired but he didn't want to go back to bed. He looked at the clock and saw that it was five o'clock, Everyone was probably still sleeping. He got up and rubbed his hands feeling the dry blood on them. He opened his door and looked around, feeling the silence engulf him. He stepped out and peeked into Raphs room, Yep he's asleep. He made his way down the stairs and walked for Don's lab. He saw Don asleep next to Mikey and...He saw Mikey. The bruised and bloodied turtle laying on the bed, He then closed the door and walked into the kitchen. He didn't dare look at the couch, He didn't ever want to see that trash ever again. He pulled out a chair and sat down, He expected Mikey to be there making breakfast and making small talk. But it was empty, there was no one. He couldn't help it, He put his head in his hands as he felt the tears emerge from his eyes.<p>

"Leo" He heard someone whisper behind him.

He didn't turn back to look at who it was, He actually didn't care who it was. He just wanted to be alone. He felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a chair be pulled back and sat on. He looked up and saw his red masked brother sitting next to him.

"Leo please" Raph said

"What is there to talk about...you all think I'm a monster" Leo whispered

"No we don't, you're our brother man and we love you" Raph said

Leo didn't say anything, He didn't know what to say as a matter of fact. He just sat there.

"To tell the truth...I never liked Masaccio to begin with...I thought he was a showoff, I thought he was all talk." Raph said whispering the last part so no one could hear him except Leo.

"Then why do you think I'm the one who is hurting him and Mikey" Leo said

Raph didn't say anything after that.

"I'm going upstairs" Leo said getting up from the chair and out of the kitchen

" Leo wait!" Raph yelled but Leo ignored and kept going. Raph didn't know what to do. He hated see Leo in this much pain. I mean he expected to see Mikey like this but never Leo.

"Morning Raph" He heard a voice say. He looked over to the voice and saw the yellow masked turtle standing at the door way.

"Morning...How's your jaw" Raph asked

"In pain, hurts to move...All that good stuff" Masaccio said as he went to the fridge and grabbed the apple juice.

"You feel better after you rest it" Raph said

"Yeah hopefully" Masaccio said after his chug of the juice.

* * *

><p>Don tiredly opened his eyes. He sat up and rubbed them, He felt like he hasn't slept in ages. He examined his brothers wounds, His swelling has gone down but he still looks bad. He glanced over into the kitchen and saw Raph and Leo sitting at the table and talking. He felt weird at the sight of Leo...He felt guilt. Then something caught his eye, He saw Masaccio laying down facing the ceiling with his eyes open. He freaked him out cause he just laid there staring at the ceiling. Then he saw Leo get up and run upstairs, Then he saw Masaccio lift his head and watched Leo walk up stairs. He saw him mouth a few words but he couldn't make out what they were. He quickly retreated back into the lab when he saw Masaccio getting up from the couch. He waited a few seconds and looked back and saw that he was in the kitchen.<p>

He got up and walked out of his lab, He stopped in between the kitchen and the stairs. He felt like he should go upstairs and talk to Leo...But then he remembered what he said to him last night and thought that Leo wouldn't really want to talk to him. This made him feel guilty, He hated when he yelled at his brothers. But usually they would just forgive him and we could move on. But this situation felt different. He walked into the kitchen and took a seat next to Raph.

"Morning" He said

"Morning"

"How's Mikey doing" Raph asked

"He's been better" Don said, He glanced over at Masaccio and saw that he was grinning, But he didn't want to question.

"Anyone talk to Leo this morning" Don asked curious about what him and Raph were talking about.

"Who cares" Masaccio said

"Excuse me" Don asked

" I mean why would i care about him when he randomly came up to me in the middle of the night and smashed my jaw with a bat" Masaccio said

Raph and Don looked at each other, Not knowing what to say."Masaccio there has to be an explanation to what he did" Don said

"Yeah, I think he wants me out of the picture, He's been trying to tell me that no one around here wants me here and that if I leave then this place would be better. Then recently he started physically abusing me."

"Leo couldn't have said that" Raph said

" Raph look at the evidence...You saw him literally smash my face with a bat...He wants to kill me guys we need to stop him" Masaccio said

"You lying piece of trash" The three of them heard

All three of them turned their head and saw Leonardo standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Tell them Masaccio...Tell them how you've been trying to get rid of me for the past week. Tell them how you've been trying to take over as leader" Leo yelled

"What are you talking about" Masaccio said

"Don't you try and play dumb with me you scumbag, Tell them how it was you who nearly killed Mikey" Leo said

Masaccio stood up " Good job...you finally had the guts to say something about it rather than running to your room and crying like a baby, Took you long enough... I thought a leader wasn't afraid of anything. Guess that just proves that you're not leader material" He said

Everything after that happened to fast, First thing he noticed is that Masaccio reached for something on the table. Then he saw Raph grab his hand and force him to the ground. He realized that he grabbed a knife and was running toward him until Raph stopped him. "Get off me you big dumb retard"

Masaccio then kicked Raph in the groin and rolled out of his grip, standing up and delivering a kick to the chest. He then rammed his fist into Don's stomach and threw him into the ground. Leo then stepped in and grabbed him and threw him into the counter. He dodged all of Leo's incoming attacks and forced his knee into Leo's stomach. Raph then recovered and ran toward him, He managed to dodge Masaccio's incoming shuriken that he pulled out of his belt and tackled him into the ground. But Masaccio sliced his chest with a shuriken and kicked him off. He threw the weapon at Donatello's direction but he dodged it and ran toward him sending his fist into Masaccio's jaw. Masaccio fell to the ground.

"Give it up...Your finished" Leo said

"Like hell i am" Masaccio said tripping Leo and kicking him in the chest. He did a kick stand and roundhouse kicked Don onto the kitchen table. Raph grabbed him but Masaccio grabbed his arms and pulled them throwing him into the oven. Masaccio then took out a shuriken and grabbed Raph by the chin and put the weapon on his neck. " Don't move or I will slit his throat" Masaccio said kicking Raph who was trying to escape.

"Goddamn you Masaccio" Don said

"This can all end, No one needs to get hurt" Masaccio said "But one thing has to be done"

"What do you want" Leo said

"You will leave this lair and never return" Masaccio said

"Leo don't do it" Raph said

"Shut up" Masaccio said sending a knee to his upper arm

Leo stood frozen, He couldn't just leave, walk away and leave his brothers, But he had no choice. If he didn't he would kill Raph.

"Leo" He heard Don say " You don't have to do this, we will find a way"

Masaccio threw the shuriken at Don's arm, He yelped in pain as he fell backwards.

"Don!" Leo screamed running toward him

"No!" He heard Raph say

"Leave now...or they both die" Masaccio said

Leo had no choice, He would do anything for his brothers. "I'll be back...I promise...I love you all" Leo whispered to Don. He then got up and walked toward the lair door.

"Leo please" Raph said, he could hear the sadness in his voice and looked back to see he was tearing up.

"I'm sorry" Leo said, he looked at Masaccio "I'll be back and i will kill you"

"Good, Cause if I ever see you again, They die" Masaccio said

Leo opened the lair door and stepped out. He turned back and got on last look at Raph before the door closed.

"Don't worry guys...He's not getting away with this" Leo whispered to himself standing in complete darkness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What will happen to Leo now that he has been forced out of his own home<strong>_

_**How will the turtle face Masaccio without there leader**_

_**Tune in to find out**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**I am so sorry but i forgot to mention one thing in my story.**_

_**During chapter 6 Master Splinter went away for awhile, Sorry!**_

_**Anyway here is chapter 7**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**I do not own TMNT**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Leo crawled out of the manhole with two things on his mind, His brothers, And where to go. He half thought about going back and tearing him to pieces, But he remembered what he said if he ever came back. Leo climbed onto a building began to run, He didn't know where he was running to but he just ran. While running, all these thoughts came into his head about Masaccio and what he is probably doing to his brothers. He could have killed them already and Leo would never know.

Leo stopped in his tracks and fell to his knee's . He rammed his fists into the ground in anger and hate, Masaccio could be torturing his brothers and there's nothing he could do. He slammed his fists into the ground once more at that thought, He wishes he could have said goodbye to Mikey before he left. This thought made the tears flow freely out of his eyes, He fell to the ground and sobbed. He slammed his fists into the ground a couple more times before he stopped due to the pain.

He laid there feeling the cold ground on his body. This made him a little tired. He wanted to get up and keep moving but he couldn't, His eyes slowly started to close. Then he notice something, Someone was running toward him. He was to tried to recognize who it was or even be afraid, It could have been a foot ninja coming to kill him and he wouldn't have move. Once the person made it to Leo he was already asleep.

* * *

><p>Masaccio let go of Raph a couple minute after Leo left, 'Finally he's gone' He thought to himself. Raph knelt in pain for a second before he ran to the lair door. He opened it and was about to go outside before Masaccio threw a shuiken at his leg, Making him fall. He ran to the door and pulled Raph away, He closed the door and stood in front of it.<p>

"No one will go outside unless i say so got it" He told Raph

"Screw off" Raph screamed

Masaccio then proceeded to punched Raph in the head and grabbed his neck. "You will listen to me from now on got it?"

"I ain't listening to anything you say" Raph said

"Ok that's your choice" Masaccio said as he got up and walked over to Don, who was still on the ground. Masaccio grabbed his neck and placed the tip of his Shuiken on his neck and began to slice.

"NO!" Raph screamed

Masaccio stopped just before he got half way through. He let go of Don and put the shuriken back in his belt. "Now we're on the same level "

"You're gonna pay for all of this you piece of trash" Raph said

"Yeah we'll see" Masaccio said sitting on the couch and turning on the TV

Raph watched as he was just pretending that nothing was happening, He just sat there and watched TV. He got up and crouched near Don.

"How you doing buddy" Raph said examining the cut on his neck. Don didn't say anything at first.

"I want Leo back" He whispered

"I know bro" He said putting his hand on his shoulder. " I do to...but we can't give up hope"

"What else is there to do?" Don asked with tears rolling down his cheeks.

" I don't know Don...I don't know"

Raph helped Don up into his lab and set him onto his chair. He didn't know what to do, His brothers were hurt because of this prick and they had to do it without Leo, This made him feel lost and hopeless. He wanted to just end it now but he knew he couldn't, He knew that if he would kill Masaccio now Master Splinter would never forgive him. He needed for Splinter to actually see Masaccio for who he was before he could do anything. But Splinter is taking his sweet old time somewhere where we couldn't reach him. Where the hell was he?

* * *

><p>Leo was walking around the sewers in the dark. He didn't know where he was going, But he just kept walking. He felt the cold bricks under his feet and he stopped in front of the lair door. Leo didn't know if he wanted to open it, He remembered what Masaccio said to him '<em> If I see you ever again I will kill them'<em>. It didn't matter, HE needed to see his brothers and take down Masaccio. He placed his hand on the cold door and pushed it open. He stood frozen at the sight, He fell to his knees and vomited, The smell and sight was to unbearable to handle. He held his hand to cover his nose to lessen the smell, But it wasn't working. He walked over to the disembodied corpse in front of him.

It's neck broken and had his jaw ripped from its socket. It had more cuts and bruises on his body but the one thing that made it cringing what the Katana sticking from his chest. He couldn't look at him anymore, He didn't even know who he was looking at, It was highly unrecognizable, There was only one thing that made it confirm who it was. The orange mask wrapped around his eyes.

He looked away from the body to see something even more disturbing, He recognize the body this time. "Sensei" Leo said looking at the dead rat hanging off the railing by his neck. He heard screams coming from upstairs. He dashed up the stairs and into the room with the screaming to see Don, nailed to the wall by a sai through the neck. He fell to his knees at the sight of his dead brother. He wanted to scream, He wanted to throw up. But something wasn't letting him. He stood up and turned around at the sound of footsteps behind him. He saw Raph standing there.

"Raph" He said, But Raph just stood there and looked at him with no emotion. Leo noticed that Raph had blood dripping onto the floor behind him. Then in a quick movement Raph fell forward with a large bang. "RAPH" Leo screamed. He noticed that there was two Katana's sticking out of his back. He walked toward Raph's lifeless body but was soon cut off blistering pain in his chest. He fell to the ground and held his stomach in pain.

"I told you to never come back Leo...And now look what you've done" he heard a voice say, He looked up and saw the yellow masked turtle towering above him holding a baseball bat. " I'm going to enjoy this". Masaccio said as he rose the baseball bat over his head. He watched it as he was speeding down on his head.

* * *

><p>Leo screamed as he awoke with a blistering headache. He looked around and notice he wasn't in his room, He wasn't oh a building, But he was on a couch in a living room. This place looked vaguely familiar, Like he's been here before. He put his head in his hands as he tried to gather his breath after that horrible dream.<p>

" Leo...Your awake" He heard a small voice say. He looked up and froze. He couldn't quiet find the words he was looking for. Until finally he found the one word he was looking for.

"April?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

Leo just finished telling April the whole story before Casey walked in. Leo hasn't seen April or Casey in months, It was good to see them, Especially now. Last time I saw them we were helping them move in to their new apartment. Ever since there was really no reason to bother them, The foot ninja's were gone and there isn't a lot of crime these days so they really don't talk to each other anymore.

"Hey you've waken up, I was worried about you. When I saw you laying on the roof I didn't know what to do, I thought I would have brought you here before I called on of your brothers." Casey stated as he sat down next to April

"Wait did you call one of them" Leo asked

"No, no one would pick up" Casey answered

"I don't think calling my one of my brothers is a good idea"

"Why" Casey asked

So Leo retold the whole story he just told to April but to Casey. After forty five minutes of telling the story for the second time he finished.

"Damn dude how did this happen?" Casey asked

"I don't know"

"Well what can we do?" April asked

"There's nothing we can do cause if he see's my face then he's gonna kill them" Leo said

"Yeah if you show your face but not if we show ours' April stated

"What are you saying?" Leo asked

"What if I go down there and try to stop him" Casey said

" I don't know...it seems too risky" Leo said putting his head in his hands

"Leo we can't just stay here and do nothing" April added as her voice got louder

"You don't think I know that April" His voice grew louder as well. "It's my brothers that are being abused and controlled"

"Hey hey calm down guys there must be something we can do without doing something to risky" Casey said

" Look guys I know you want to help but there's nothing we can do" Leo said " If we were to just go down there and get him he would kill me , My brothers, And you guys"

"So all we can do is just sit here and let him have power" April said crossing her arms

"April calm down" Casey added putting a hand on her shoulder

Leo got up and walked toward the window. He wanted to leave and not turn back, But it was weird. It felt as if he needed to stay here. Leo stopped at the window, "Look...I know you guys want to help, But there's nothing we can do, Until I come up with a plan. Other than that, There's nothing we can do, I don't want to drag you two into this. It's bad enough Mikey suffered because of me" Leo wanted to continue his thought but the sound of Mikey's voice drilled its way into Leo's head. '_ I needed someone'_...'_This is not your fault_'. That was the last time Leo talked to him. Leo looked at the ground, The thought of not seeing his little brother anymore stabbed his chest like a blade. Leo fell to his knees and put his head in his hand. He realized he was crying when he felt the wetness in his hands. He felt a hand on his shoulder, He didn't care who it was, He turned around and put his arms around the person. "I want to see them again" He said softly.

"I know you do Leo" He heard the familiar small voice say

"I'd do anything to get them back...anything"

* * *

><p>Don and Raph stayed up all night at Mikey's side, After Masaccio fell asleep on the couch they both went into Don's lab and never came out. Raph looked at the clock on Don's computer and saw it was only 4:00. After Leo left...this place didn't feel like home, It felt like prison. He wondered where Leo was now. He could be sleeping in a ditch, He could be thinking of a plan, Hell he could be dead. Raph shivered at the thought, Seeing his lifeless older brother face down on the ground. He put a hand on his forehead and tries to hide the tears that emerged from his eyes. He guessed he wasn't doing a good job at hiding it cause soon after he started he felt a hand on his shoulder. He put down his hand to see Don looking at him with sad eyes. He wrapped his arms around his younger brother and held him tightly, Sobbing in his shoulder.<p>

"I can't do this Donny" Raph said " Not without Leo"

"I know Raph, But you can't give up" Don said softly

"But I don't know how"

"Neither do I, But we can get through this" Don said

They both stood there holding each other for a couple minutes before Don let go and walked over to Mikey. Raph whipped the tears away from his eyes and joined him. "How's he doing" He asked.

"He's hanging in there, All we have to do is wait until he finds his way back" Don said examining Mikey

Raph wishes Mikey would snapped out of it already, It would make him feel better knowing Mikey is alive and kicking. But as he looks at his unmoving brother on the bed, It made him feel a little better. Knowing Mikey didn't have to watch as Leo was forced out of his own home. Raph walked over by Mikey and took his hand and sat down next to him.

Don examined his younger brothers heart rate, 'He'll be okay' He thought to himself. He looked over at Raph who was holding Mikey's hand and took a seat next to him. Raph was taking this really hard, He could tell. He saw into his eyes as Leo was forced to leave, They were filled with tears, tears of sadness, rage, and hopelessness. Raph just wasn't the same, He wasn't the older hot headed brother Don remembered. He was a lifeless shell of a turtle, Struggling to get his life back. It's amazing that one turtle could have done so much damage to this family. He thought about what would happen when they took down Masaccio, He saw something's on the internet about torture methods and hopped he would get a chance to use them on Masaccio. This thought made Don smile, Masaccio suffering and pleading for mercy. Then something made him jump, The sound on the heart rate machine went from beeping to a strait flat line.

"Mikey" Don yelled, He felt for a pulse, But all he felt was cold skin. "Goddamn it"

"What's wrong" Raph yelled

"He's not breathing" Don said grabbing the defibrillator and plugging it in.

"What do you mean"

"He's dying damn it" Don yelled,

He rubbed the plates together "Clear" He shouted. He threw down the plates on Mikey's chest and caused him to jump. Nothing yet. He rubbed them together again and tried it again. "Clear" He shouted again. Then placed the plates on Mikey's chest once more. Still nothing. "Come on Mikey" Don yelled, ' One more time' He thought as he rubbed the plates together. "Clear" he shouted and he placed the plates on Mikey's chest.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Well everyone, This story is past the halfway mark. :(**_

_**Well enjoy**_

**_I do not own TMNT_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

'One more time' He thought

Don closed his eyes and placed the metal plates on his younger brother for the last time. He didn't open his eyes right away, He sat there holding the defibrillator plates in his hands. He heard Raph breathing next to him. He also heard another noise, The noise of a continuous *beeeeeeeeep*. He opened his eyes slowly, Once opened he looked at the heart rate monitor and to his fear, He saw a straight line.

"Mikey" He whispered

"What? Is he ok?" Raph asked

Don ignored his question, He just looked at the lifeless body on the bed. "Mikey" He whispered again.

"Don..." Raph whispered

Don turned and looked at Raph. "He's gone"

Raph just looked at him, It's like he didn't even respond to what he said. "No" He heard Raph say, " No he's...He's alright, We just have to let him rest, He's just sleeping"

"Raph"

"No Don ok he's not dead" Raph said holding on to his brothers hand. Don could see tears running down his face.

"It's ok baby brother, Its ok, Just sleep and you will be alright" Raph said patting Mikey's hand.

"Raph I know you don't want to hear this but he's dead Raph" Don yelled

"NO" Raph screamed, He pushed Don out of the way and he hugged Mikey's lifeless body. "Mikey...Please don't leave me, I promise i wont hit ya anymore, I won't call you names and i will always be there for you...Please Mikey...Stay with me...Don't leave me"

Don couldn't take it anymore, He grabbed Raph's chest and pulled him away from Mikey. Raph resisted, "No Mikey needs me".

"He's gone Raph" Don yelled

"No, He needs me" Raph said trying to push Don away. Don pulled Raph away and wrapped his arms around him. "Raph he's gone ok...He's in a better place" Don said with tears rolling down his face. Raph wrapped his hands hard around Don and held him tightly. " Why did it have to be him Donny" Raph struggled to get the words out. "Why him".

"I don't know" Don said holding his brother.

They held each other for what seemed like hours, Raph was sobbing into Don's shoulder and Don continued to hold his older brother. Then there was a loud noise that made both Don and Raph jump, It sounded like someone took a large inhale. They both looked over at their younger brother.

"Mikey" Don yelled as he ran to his side. ' Oh my god he's breathing' Don thought to himself. "Mikey its ok, Were here" Don said

Mikey gasped for air, It took him a minute to start breathing normally again. He looked around and saw Donny and Raph looked down on him. " Don...Raph" He whispered

"MIKEY" Raph screamed as he hugged him. "Oh my god i thought I lost you"

Mikey returned the embrace, He didn't know what was going on. "Why would you have lost me"

"You stopped breathing buddy" Don said putting a hand on his shoulder

"I...I died?" Mikey asked

"In a way yeah" Don said

"You scared us half to death" Raph said as he let go of Mikey. Don then stepped in and wrapped his arms around his little brother. "I'll never let anyone hurt you again" He said

"Thanks guys" Mikey said quietly. " Hey where's Leo"

Don and Raph exchanged looks, They wondered how he was going to tell him. "Umm bro, While you were fighting for your life. Things happened" Raph said, He saw the look on Mikey's face turn from wonder to worry.

"Guys...Where's Leo"

"Masaccio forced him to leave the lair, And if he comes back...He will kill us" Don said

Mikey didn't say anything, He just stared off into space. " So now what?"

"I don't know bro" Raph said

"Where...Where is Masaccio?" Mikey asked with a hint of fear in his voice

"He's sleeping on the couch" Don said pointing to the couch.

"I..I don't want to be here with him anymore...I don't want to see him" Mikey whispered

Raph walked and hugged his little brother. "I know..But we have no choice"

"We need to be strong, Just until I figure out what we can do" Don added "But at least we each other"

* * *

><p>April just cracked the last egg into the pan before she began making the eggs, She woke up earlier than normal so she decided to make some eggs and bacon. She looked over at Leo who was sleeping in the guest room. She felt so sorry for him, That turtle took mostly everything from him. And then she yelled at him last night, That made April feel guilty, she didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was because it felt like they weren't doing enough for there friends.<p>

""Morning babe" She heard a Casey say behind her.

"Oh my god you're up before ten, It must be a miracle" She said sarcastically

" Ha ha ha" He added " something smells good"

"I was bored so I thought I would make breakfast" April said

She didn't hear Casey say anything after that. She glanced over at him and saw he was looking at Leo. "What are we going to do" He asked

'I don't know... I wish there was something we could do" April said

"I think if I go down there and try to stop him it could work" Casey said

"I don't know... It may, But you will have to talk to Leo about that"

" Talk to me about what" They both heard behind them.

Leo stepped in and took a seat across from Casey. "Nothing..How'd you sleep?" Casey asked

"Better actually...It's good to actually sleep in a bed" Leo said

"That's good...How ya holding up?" April asked

"Ugh I don't know...I'm just sitting here in a beautiful house while my brothers are down there and over powered" Leo said rubbing his forehead

"That kinda what i wanted to talk to you about...I think it will work if i go down there myself" Casey said

"I don't know...It doesn't look like we have a choice" Leo said " But we can't just go in randomly we have to be smart about this"

April set down Leo's and Casey's plate and watched them eat. Leo needed to come up with a plan, Something that can help Leo watch over his brothers, Like...Cameras...Thats it!

"Cameras!" Leo said jumping out of his seat.

'What?" April asked

"You have a webcam right?" Leo asked

"Yeah it's in the office but-" April said but was interrupted by Leo running out of the kitchen.

Leo went to the computer and logged on, He clicked on the webcam button and looked through the friends list. " Oh thank god" Leo said when he saw Don's name was online. He clicked on the name and sent him a invite. After a couple seconds he saw a new window come up with Don's face in it.

"Oh my god Leo"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hahaha you all thought i was going to kill Mikey<strong>_

_** I would never do that :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Yay! Chapter 10!**_

_**And i want to thank Amonraphoenix for the idea! Thank you!**_

_**And plus there are some curse words in here but they are blocked out cause i don't like cursing! **_

_**But you should know what he's saying! I hope!  
><strong>_

**_Enjoy!_**

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

"Oh thank god your alright" Leo said to Don

"Leo where are you?" Don asked

"Don't worry about me, How are you"

"Umm I'm fine, Just working on a way to get Masaccio out of here" Don said

"And uhh..Where's is he?" Leo asked

"One sec" Don got up from his chair and went to his door. He looked outside and came back in and sat down. "Yeah he's in the dojo"

"Ok I have a plan" Leo said

"Go ahead"

"You still have those cameras that we picked up for spying on the foot ninjas" Leo asked

"Uhhh" Don looked around his lab " Uhh yeah there right here why?"

"Good, Ok so do you think you could set up the cameras tonight while he's sleeping"

"Yea of course...Where do you want them" Don asked

"Umm well one in the main room, ummm one in the kitchen...How many are there?"

"Umm three" Don said

"Ok then set up the last one in the dojo and that should be good" Leo said

"Ok you got it...Do you think you could set up the camera feed over there?" Don questioned

"I should be able to yeah" Leo thought for a moment " Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah I'm doing good..Its Raph I'm worried about" Don said, Leo saw he had a hint of worry on his face. "He just hasn't been the same since you left, He isn't the old hot headed turtle I remember, This whole place hasn't been the same since you left. It feels like a prison"

"I'm going to get Masaccio Donny, I'll get revenge for what he did to this family" Leo said.

"I know you will big bro, But we have to wait until the moment is right" Don said

"Yeah...So how's Mikey doing?" Leo asked

Don didn't say anything, He didn't know whether he should tell him he died for a couple minutes. "He uhh" Don said before Leo interrupted him

"Don...What happened to Mikey" Leo said starting to panic

"He..He was still unconscious when you left and then he stopped breathing but-" Don trying to say quickly but Leo interrupted him.

"Don...Is Mikey alright"

"Well" Don said but he stopped cause he saw Leo put his head in his hands. "Leo Mikey-"

"NO..GOD DAMN IT NO...OH MY GOD" Leo screamed and kicked the chair and punched the wall, Don saw April run into the room. April gabbed Leo and tried to calm him down.

"April" Don screamed

"Don!" April looked at Don in shock but she had to calm Leo down.

"GOD DAMN YOU MASACCIO, IM GOING TO TEAR YOU'R %$*&!#$ HEAD OFF YOU SON OF A BI*CH"

Don started to panic, he never heard his brother curse that bad. He tried to tell him he was alright but Leo couldn't hear him. Don saw Casey walk into the room and try to calm down Leo. April ran up to the camera. " Don what the hell happened?"

"Just tell Leo that Mikey is alright, Tell him he's alive" Don said, He saw Leo trying to push Casey out of the way. " I'm going to kill that son of a bi*ch" He heard Leo scream, Casey tried to keep him in the room. April ran up to him and yell that Mikey was alright. Leo stopped and looked at April. "No he's not April...He's gone and its all my fault"

"No he's not Leo he is alive" Don said, This time Leo heard him and walked up to the camera.

"What?" Leo said, Don can see the tears running down his face.

"Leo listen to me...Mikey did stop breathing but he quickly snapped out of after a few minutes, He's alive Leo"

Leo sat in the chair and wiped the tears off his face. "So he's alright"

"Yes...He is alive"

He turned and looked at April and Casey "Well...I'm uhh..I'm sorry guys...I...I lost control their"

"It's ok man...We understand" Casey said

"You ok there bro" Don asked

"Yeah...Yeah I'm fine, I'm sorry"

"Don't be...I should have told you he was alive first before anything"

"Heh yeah...Anyway, I'm glad everyone is ok, This will all be over soon" Leo said

"I hope" Don said

He saw Don look around at the door.

"Crap, He's out...I gotta go" Don said quickly

"Don!" Don turned around and looked at him. "I love you bro"

"I love you too Leo" Don said, Then the box turned black and disappeared.

Leo looked at the computer screen for a second. Wishing that Don's face would reappear, But nothing came up. He loathed Masaccio for taking him away from his brothers, He wanted so much to be back with his brothers. He exited the office and returned to the kitchen.

"So now what" Casey asked

"Dons going to put up a few cameras around the lair so we can watch them and pinpoint the perfect time to go down there and get him, But now we have to wait until tomorrow." Leo said as he sat down and finished his breakfast.

* * *

><p>The conversation with Leo still bounced around in his head, It made Don feel alot better knowing that Leo was alright and being watched over. He hid the cameras and stepped out of his lab. He saw Masaccio in the kitchen, He tried to avoid him but it was hard.<p>

"Don get in here" He heard Masaccio, He cursed to himself and walked into the kitchen. He saw Masaccio leaning on the counter with his arms crossed. " I heard you talking in your lab, But Raph and Mikey are upstairs...Who were you talking to". Don expected this so he had a answer already thought of. "Oh I find it easier to concentrate when I talk to myself". Masaccio stared at him for a few seconds before talking again, " Look Donny, I'm leader here..You don't have to lie".

"No you're not...You will never be our leader, Leo will always-" Don was interrupted by a backhand to the face. "Listen you pile of garbage, You will never say that name ever again do you hear me" Masaccio yelled.

"Whatever you say master" Don said and was soon knocked to the ground by Masaccio's fist, Then he rammed his foot into Don's side. Masaccio walked out of the room and sat on the couch. Don got up and rubbed his side, He walked out and up the stairs. He peeked into the room where Raph and Mikey were sleeping and to his surprise Mikey wasn't sleeping. He was holding Raph, Who was sleeping, It was actually quite nice to see.

"Hey Mikey, How you holding up?" Don asked walking in

"I'm fine...I only slept for like 40 minutes" Mikey said holding his older brother

"You could have let him sleep and come down"

"Naw I'm fine with staying up here with him" He said

"But you just woke up from being out for days, I think you need to rest" Don said

"That's just it Donny, I've have been resting. Now all i want to do is be there next to you guys" Mikey said

Don didn't say anything for awhile, He wanted to keep talking to him but he couldn't find what to talk about. "You know...When your heart rate dropped like that, I thought to myself, Why couldn't have been me, I just didn't know what i would do if you weren't here"

"Don't worry big bro...I'm not going anywhere" Mikey said

Don walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I love you man" He said softly

"I love you too bro" Mikey said looking up at him

Don took a seat next to Mikey and looked at his sleeping brother, "I talked to Leo a couple minutes ago". Don saw the expression on Mikey's face turn from sadness to joyful smile.

"What? Really! Oh my god is he ok!" Mikey asked

"He's fine, He's staying with April so you know he's in good hands" Don started " He wanted me to set up some cameras so he can watch us"

Mikey looked as if it was Christmas morning, "It's going to end soon, I can see it already". Don looked as his brother who was starting to tear up, But not tear of sadness or hurt, But tears of joy. He wrapped his arms around both his brothers and held them closely.

" I hope your right Mikey" Don said. "I hope you are"


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Don walked out of his lair and looked around to see if anyone was still wake. He looked around and saw everyone had gone to bed, Luckily Don convinced him to sleep on Leo's bed tonight, and for the received a blow to the stomach. When he knew that everyone was upstairs and sleeping he ran back in his lab and grabbed the cameras he hid, He walked out into the main room and pinpointed where he wanted to set up the cameras. He set up the camera right above the TV so Leo could see mostly all the main room. He walked into the kitchen and set up the camera above the sink. He hoped that none of the cameras were really noticeable, He didn't think so but knowing his luck Masaccio would see one and beat the crap out of him. Come to think of it if he found out that he was helping Leo he might kill him. Why didn't I think of this before. I'm risking my life, But he didn't, He would sacrifice his life for his brothers. He set up the last camera in the dojo above the weapons rack.

He walked back into his lab and hid the box. He brought up the camera feed and tested the its feedback. So far he had a great view of the main room, He saw most of the kitchen and all of the dojo. He was proud of his work, He sat back in his chair and stretched out. Then he heard a noise that made him jump out his seat. He looked behind him and saw Mikey standing in the door way.

"Jeez Mikey you scared the crap out of me" Don said

"Sorry bro...Couldn't sleep, I heard you were still awake so I thought I would come down and join you" Mikey said

"Oh well that's fine" Don said

"So did you set up the cameras?"

"Yep there all up and running, I'll send Leo the codes tomorrow"

"Hey when you talk to Leo tomorrow can I talk to him" Mikey asked

"Umm... I guess that's alright, But you will have to wait until me and Leo are done with the cameras"

"That's cool" Mikey said

Don and Mikey sat in silence for awhile, Don saw that Mikey was starting to drift off to sleep. "Mikey you should go and get some sleep"

"No I'm fine"

"Mikey you need to sleep" Don said putting his hand on Mikey's shoulder

"Don I'm fine I want to stay here" Mikey said

After awhile Mikey fell asleep and soon enough Don fell asleep.

Don jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for Leo, He stopped and caught his breath for a minute. It feels as if he has been running for hours. He needed to find Leo, He needed to see if he was ok. "Leo!" HE shouted hoping that he could hear something. He looked out in the distance and saw a turtle standing there, It was Leo. He could tell by the swords on his back. "Leo!" He screamed. But he didn't respond, He started running toward Leo. He needed to get to him, He had to hurry. He kept calling his name hoping he could hear him. He got closer and closer until finally he got to him.

"Leo" He said softly

He walked up to him and touched his shoulder. The turtle then turned around and grabbed his arm and looked him in the eyes. It wasn't Leo, He tried to break out of his grip but he couldn't. He looked at his face and saw the yellow masked turtle staring at him. Then he grabbed one of the swords and stuck it in Don's chest. "Soon enough" He whispered to him.

Don opened his eyes and caught his breath. He looked at the clock and saw it was nine o'clock. At least he got some sleep. He looked at the chair next to him and there sat his younger brother still peacefully sleeping. He wanted to shake him awake, But he really didn't want to cause he looked so comfortable. He looked back at his computer and saw that Leo isn't on yet, He walked outside and looked around, Masaccio was in the dojo and Raph was in the kitchen. "What time is it?" He heard someone say behind him, I guess he's up.

"It's only nine" Don said

"Did you talk to Leo yet?" Mikey said standing up and stretching.

"No not yet, How'd you sleep?" Don thought he'd ask

"Fine...You?" Mikey asked

"Meh...I slept, that's the important thing" Don said with a smile, "Hey Raph's in the kitchen eating breakfast, You should join him"

"Yeah sure, You want anything" Mikey asked

"No I'm fine" Don said and Mikey walked out of the lab and into the kitchen. Then he heard a ping noise, He looked at his computer and saw Leo just came on. After a few seconds he saw Leo's face appear in a new window.

* * *

><p>Leo sat up in bed and stretched out, He looked at the clock and saw it was only seven o'clock. He got up and walked around the house, April and Casey were still sleeping. Even thought april would kill him if he ever said this in front of her but those to made a cute couple. He chuckled to himself as he entered the kitchen, But he rubbed his arm and it felt sticky, He needed a shower. He walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror, He wanted to see himself looking back at him, But what he saw was a completely different person. The only thing that he needed to be himself again was his brothers. He felt so lonely without them, Sure April and Casey was like family to him but not like his brothers. He felt a hole in his chest whenever he wasn't near them. He rubbed his face and started the shower.<p>

When he got out of the shower it was only eight thirty. He walked into the office and looked at Don's status, He's not online yet. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, April and Casey were awake and eating breakfast.

"Morning Leo" Casey said

"Morning guys" Leo said as he opened the fridge and grabbed the juice. 'How'd you two sleep?"

"Fine, What about you" April said sipping her coffee

"Ok I guess"

"So did Don set up those cameras" Casey asked

" I don't know, Hopefully he comes online soon" Leo said

Leo finished the last of his juice and washed it. He dried it off and looked at the clock, Nine o'clock.

"Ok I'm going to see if he's online" Leo said walking out but the sound of April's voice stopped him.

"Leo wait a sec"

"Yeah?" Leo said

"What if..What if He caught Don setting up the cameras" April said with a hint of worry in her voice

Leo stood there for a second, He didn't think about that. Masaccio would probably kill him if he caught him. "Well we will just have to wait and see". This made Leo worry, Why hasn't he been on yet, Maybe he was still sleeping. He walked into the office and looked for Don's name. There...He was online. Good.

He clicked his name and a window appeared and he saw Don standing there. "Hi Don"

Don took a seat in front of the camera. "Hey Leo, How are you?"

"I'm fine, Where is everyone" Leo asked

"Mikey and Raph are in the kitchen and Masaccio is in the dojo" Don said

"'Ok...Did you have any trouble setting the cameras up"

"Nope, there all up and ready to go"

"Good" Leo said

Don sent him the codes and Leo typed them in and received the camera feed. He could see the main room, The kitchen, and the dojo. But something didn't seem right. No one was in the dojo or the kitchen. But Raph and Mikey was in the main room, But they were tied up on the couch.

"Don" Leo said, Don could see the worry in his eyes. Then Leo looked back at Don and saw a turtle standing behind him. "DON" Leo screamed, Don turned around and saw Masaccio. Masaccio grabbed Don and threw him out into the main room. Masaccio then put his face in the camera and waved. Then the screen turned black.


	12. Chapter 12

**I think this is the best chapter I've ever written!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"How long have you been talking to him Don" Masaccio asked

"I haven't been-" Don tried to get up but Masaccio sent a foot into his side

"Don't lie to me you piece of sh*t" As he said every word he sent his fist into Don's face

Don tried to trip him but Masaccio grabbed his foot and twisted it, "Tell me what you and him were talking about"

Don couldn't talk cause he was in so much pain, He tried to get out the words but he couldn't. Until finally "Nothing..NOTHING"

Masaccio twisted it hard and let go, He slammed his fist into Don's nose and sent a chop into his throat. Don tried to get his breath back to normal but it wouldn't let him. He blocked an incoming fist and kick Masaccio in the groin. He ran over to the couch and tried to untie Mikey and Raph, But Masaccio grabbed his shell and threw him into the kitchen. Don tried to get up before Masaccio came in, Masaccio grabbed him and threw him into the counter and started to choke him.

"I'll give you another chance...If not, I kill you and your brothers" Masaccio whispered in his ear

"Please... I didn't" Don said, But Masaccio punched him in the side of the face. Don tried to grab around for anything he could use as a weapon, And with a stroke of luck. He grabbed a knife and stuck it in Masaccio's arm. Making him retreat, He knew Masaccio was going to kill him for that but he needed time to catch his bearings. Masaccio stood up and took the knife out of his arm, He dashed at Don which he expected and dodged and gave him a knee to the stomach. Then he grabbed his head and slammed it into the counter. It felt really good to do that, He walked over and sat on Masaccio and punched him repeatedly. He felt so alive giving Masaccio what he deserved, But it was soon ended by a sharp pain in his shoulder. He stopped and realize that Masaccio never let go of the knife, and now it was in Don's shoulder. Masaccio then drove his fist into Don's nose, Making him fall over.

Masaccio got up and walked over by the counter and grabbed rolling pin. He then sent in directly to Don's face, and then again. After what felt like fifty hits he threw the rolling pin across the room and dragged Don's ragdoll like body into the main room. Don tried to fight with the strength he had left, But it wasent enough. Masaccio grabbed and threw Don into the TV, Don looked up at the ceiling knowing that he was going to die, He could feel it crawling on him. At this point the only thing going through his head was his brothers.

Masaccio grabbed Don and held him close to his face. " You don't wanna die do you?" He started, " Then all you got to do is tell me what you and him were talking about"

Don then remembered the cameras, Leo could see him. He wondered what Leo was doing as he was watching his brother dyeing. He looked over at his brothers that were tied up on the couch, He saw them screaming and begging him to stop. He saw both of them had tears running down there face. He wanted so badly for this to end, But it doesn't look like that's possible.

"Ok if you're not talkin..." Masaccio said as he let go off Don and walked by the stairs. He grabbed a gasoline tank and walked into Don's lab. He couldn't move, couldn't talk, couldn't think. He just laid there on the broken glass and plastic from the TV. He saw Masaccio come out of the lair, He grabbed something from his belt, They were matches. He lit one and threw it into the lab, Which blasted into flames.

"NOOOOOOO" Don forced out, All that work, All that research. Gone. He finally found the strength and got up and ran at Masaccio. He wasn't expecting it cause Don tackled him with ease. He sent his fists into Masaccio's face. Wanting him to suffer. Wanting him to hurt. He got up and tried to pick him up, But he didn't have that much strength and fell over in pain. Masaccio got up and kicked Don's side, He then picked up the bat that Leo used and sent it into his side. The pain was unbearable, He couldn't take it anymore. But Masaccio didn't let up, He sent the bat into his side a couple more times before he stopped. Don couldn't feel anything, He was about five seconds from dyeing.

He looked over at his brothers and Mikey was crying in Raph's shoulder, This made a tear emerge from Don's eyes. Then a thought came to his head of his brothers getting out of this situation alive. This gave him strength, Not a lot, But enough. He drove his fist into Masaccio's face and ran for the stairs . He felt like he was going to faint as he ran up the stairs. He went into his room and grabbed his bo staff and turned around. Masaccio was already standing at the door way. Don then took his bo staff and ran for Masaccio. Who countered the first attack but missed his chance for the second one. He drove the end of his bo staff into his foot and jabbed the other end into his throat. Masaccio fell over and Don took the end of his staff and held it 4 inches from his neck.

"Stop this" Don tried to say, It hurt to talk, It hurt to move. "You can stop this now or i will kill you"

"Ok Don...How about this" Masaccio said as he slammed his foot into Don's shin.

He yelped and fell over, Masaccio stood up and grabbed him by the neck and threw his across the room. He hit his bookcase and fell hard on the arm. Masaccio grabbed him once again and threw him hard into the railing. Don sat there knowing he couldn't take much more, He wondered if it was going to happen quickly or if it would be slow. Technically this is how it feels, He was already slowly dyeing and it was very painful.

Masaccio walked up and grabbed a hold of his neck and lifted him. "This is how it's going to end buddy" Masaccio said, Then with one quick motion and threw him over the railing. Don had the feeling of free falling for only a second before he hit the ground. He laid there not able to move or talk. Surprisingly he wasn't dead, He was still breathing. He tired to move but it hurt to move a finger, But he did. He slowly got to his feet.

"How the hell are you still alive?" Masaccio asked as he ran down the stairs.

Don tried to move but he just fell back over. He supported himself with the couch, Until Masaccio took over. He grabbed him and dragged him in front of the couch. Don couldn't feel anything, He was so close to dyeing it was surprising he wasn't already. Masaccio then let go off him and crouched in front of him.

"Well It seems you cant die" Masaccio said , He then pointed to his brother " But those two can".

Masaccio stood up and grabbed the gasoline tank. He walked over to the couch hand poured the remaining amount of gasoline on his brothers.

"Please no" Don forced out

He took his match and lit it. " This will make you suffer".

"Masaccio"

Don heard his name being said, But he couldn't find the person who said it. He looked at Masaccio who looked like he was looking at a ghost. Then after a couple minutes of silence Masaccio finally spoke.

"Hello father"


	13. Chapter 13

_**Happy birthday to me!**_

_**And i thought i'd give you all a gift of Splinter coming back!**_

_**Hopefully everything will be back to normal! **_

_**Hopefully!**_

**_I Do Not Own TMNT_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

"Masaccio...What have you done?" Splinter asked calmly

"Well looks who's back...Pretty pathetic for a father to leave his children like that" Masaccio said blowing out the match.

Splinter stood there feeling guilty "I wouldn't have left if I knew this was going to happen...Why?"

"Because father...It was I who was suppose to be the leader...But you promoted your precious Leo" Masaccio said

"Masaccio...You're doing all this because I promoted Leo instead of you? First of all why would i promote you if I couldn't find you...You expected to be leader if you and I were separated."

"I still deserved to chance more than Leo...And when you found these four you were so happy and you forgot all about me" Masaccio yelled as his frustration grew

"No Masaccio...I never forgot about you" Splinter said softly

"DONT LIE...You'd rather train you other precious ninja's and just threw me away...I HAD TO TRAIN MYSELF GOD DAMN IT" Masaccio screamed with tears running down his face

"You don't understand what i went through when i lost you...I couldn't cope...Feeling there was no point in life...I thought you were dead Masaccio...And when I found the others...I had no choice"

"So you stepped in and became their father figure but not mine...Where were you when i needed a father...Where were you when I cried for you at night dad"

"I was always there...In your heart"

"Oh don't give me that sh*t..You never cared about me and you never will...You never thought i was a good enough ninja" Masaccio said as the tears rolled down his cheeks

"Masaccio...You were a great ninja...But when you found out I was training more ninja's...The hurt and anger consumed you...But you need to stop this...Your only causing yourself more damage"

"SCREW YOU...I didn't need you then and I don't need you now" He said equipping shurikens

"Masaccio...Please don't do this" Splinter pleaded

"I'm sorry father...But I don't have a choice" Masaccio whispered

"Yes you do..You can stop this now and walk away...Leave it be"

Masaccio stood there for a moment debating what he wanted to do. But when he looked at his father, He saw nothing but hate. Masaccio then charged at Splinter, Splinter dodged his attack and sent him spiraling toward the kitchen. Splinter looked at his son that he just threw across the room, He knew Masaccio wouldn't give up until he had revenge. But Splinter looked at Don who was still on the ground, He couldn't tell if he was breathing, That's when Splinter knew that Masaccio needed to be dealt with. He walked over and grabbed his neck and smacked him with his cane. He then jumped and slammed his foot into Masaccio's nose. Masaccio fell to the ground, He couldn't believe what his father was doing to him.

Masaccio then stood up and tried to lay a punch on his father but the rat was to fast, He tried to round house kick him but Splinter blocked it and tripped him. Splinter then jumped and landed on Masaccio's chest. Masaccio was surprised how agile and fast this old rat was. He tried to get up but Splinter came and kicked his groin. Masaccio fell back in pain. Splinter walked around him and drove his fist into Masaccio's face. He then lifted his head and chopped his throat. Masaccio was in so much pain, He watched as his father was coming in for another attack.

Masaccio quickly stood up and blocked Splinter's incoming attack and kneed him in the stomach. Splinter retreated and held his stomach in pain. He walked up to him and grabbed Splinter by the neck and threw him into the dojo.

"You know father..There was one always I learned from you" Masaccio said as he rammed his foot into Splinter's side

Masaccio went to grab him but then felt a sharp and intense pain in his face. Splinter has smacked him with his cane again. Masaccio grabbed the cane and broke it over his knee and threw it across the room. Splinter didn't feel right without his cane, And when he saw Masaccio break it. He felt a hole in his chest. Ht got up and tried to roundhouse kick him but Masaccio grabbed the foot and threw him across the room. "The one thing I learned from you" HE said as he walked over to the sword rack and grabbed one. "Is never trust anyone, Except your family...But that's the thing dad...I don't have a family" Masaccio said as he lifted the sword in the air.

"I never loved you" Masaccio said

He then slammed the swords down on the rat, But it landed on something other then flesh. Then he was thrown back again the wall. He looked up and saw that the rat was still alive and on the ground, He then looked over and saw the blue masked turtle holding his two swords.

" Well look who's finally come back" Masaccio said

Leo didn't respond but Dashed toward him and swung his swords, Masaccio held the sword up and blocked the attack and then swung his swords. Leo then sent his fist into Masaccio's nose, He fell back and Leo stomped on his chest. Leo then pinned him down and started punching him as he done to Mikey. With every punch he sent he felt power, ' This is for the damage you left on this family' 'This is for Mikey' 'This is for Don' 'This is for Raph' 'And this is for Splinter'.

After Leo was satisfied, He threw his down and walked over to the door to see how his brothers were. He saw Casey was untying Mikey and Raph, And April was looking over Don. He wanted Masaccio to suffer for what he's done. But to his horror, He turned around to see Masaccio holding a sai to Splinters neck.

" I always envied you Leo...You had everything...Brothers who cared about you... A father who was THERE FOR YOU" As he finished the sentence he sent his fist into Splinters jaw.

"Don't do this Masaccio" Leo tried to reason with him, But it wasn't working.

"No Leo..This has to be done' Masaccio said

Leo then felt something fly past his ear, He turned around and saw Raph and Mikey at the door way. He looked back and saw Raph's sai sticking out of Masaccio's shoulder. Then he saw Mikey jump over him and kick Masaccio in the head. He grabbed splinter and sat him down in the corner. " Stay here master...We'll take care of him". Mikey then stood up and dashed at Masaccio. He sent his fist into his jaw and connected his knee with his chin. Raph then ran up and took his sai out and hit him with the end of it. Leo watched as his two brother's take care of Masaccio. He found his chance and went over to April and Casey who were looking over Don.

"How's he doing" Leo asked

"Not good...He got one hell of a beating" April said

"Will he be ok?"

"He should be but we just need to give him time" April said

Leo stood there for a second and looked at his brother, The one who just a couple hours ago was talking to him over webcam. Don opened his eyes.

"Hey how you doing buddy" Leo said softly

"It..It hurts" Don struggled to say

"I know bro..Just relax"

"Where...What happened...Where's Mikey and Raph"

"They're ok...There talking care of Masaccio...I'm going to go help them...I'll be back"

He ran back into the dojo to see Masaccio trying to put up a fight. His brothers where doing a pretty good job.

"Hey alittle help over here" Raph yelled to Leo

Leo ran into the fight and used his swords to help Mikey block an incoming attack. Raph came in and held his arm while Leo and Mikey punched him rapidly in the chest. Then Raph kicked his in the shell and threw him into the weapon rack. He tired to get up but Mikey came and wrapped his nunchuck around his neck and started to choke him. Leo then kicked him in the stomach and chopped his throat. Masaccio fell to the ground and held his stomach.

"Give it up Masaccio...You're finished"

"Ha ha ha..You think I'm going to give up that easily" Masaccio said, He then quickly jumped up and grabbed a swords as he ran over toward Splinter, He then grabbed his neck and held the sword close to it.

"No Masaccio please don't!" Leo said

"SPLINTER" He heard Raph scream

"Oh my god" He heard Mikey say

" All I ever wanted was a father who cared about me, Who thought I was worth something. But no...I didn't have that...And if I can't have one...Neither can YOU!" Masaccio said, and after that he stuck the sword deep in Splinter's chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

It all seem to go in slow motion, Then just completely stop. He looked around and saw that nothing moving. It was weird, Like time had just stop. He saw Splinter with the blade sticking out of his chest, and Masaccio with his eyes glaring back at me in hate. He looked toward his brothers, Raph was holding his hand out running toward Splinter and Mikey had his hands over his mouth. He saw tears were rolling down both of their eye's. He looked back at Splinter. Who was standing right in front of him.

"Father" Leo whispered " Don't leave me"

"I'm sorry Leonardo...If it is my time..Then i shall go without fear" Splinter said calmly

"But not like this" Leo said with a tear rolling down his cheek

"It doesn't matter how it happens, As long as I know that I lived a happy and long life" Splinter said

"Father please" Leo said softly, Splinter walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder

"It is your turn now Leonardo, You must lead your brothers"

"I..I don't think I'm ready"

"You have always been ready my son" Splinter said

Leo wrapped his arms around Splinter, " I love you father"

"I love you to Leonardo, Watch over your brothers" Splinter said

And with that he disappeared, Leaving Leo standing there. Time seemed to catch back up to him cause when he looked around he saw Masaccio standing with a sword in his hand, And Splinter on the ground.

"NOOOOOO" Leo shouted

He then ran up to him and grabbed a bat and smashed the sword out of Masaccio's hand and slammed the bat in his jaw. Then again in the head. Then again. And again. And again. When he was sure that he was unconscious he threw the bat across the room and ran to his father. He kneeled next to him and lifted his head. "Father" He whispered.

Splinter took Leo's hand and patted it. Then with that, He closed his eyes and drifted off into another word. Leo sat there with his father in his hands, He didn't want to get up, He wanted to stay right here. He turned and saw Mikey crying in Raph's shoulders. He didn't notice he was crying until he saw the tear drops landing on his father's face."Could someone please get me a blanket" He struggled to say. No less than a minute later Raph came back with a blanket. He laid him down on the ground and used his fingers to close his eyes and covered him with the blanket. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "I love you father" He said. He got up and grabbed the unconscious body of Masaccio and hoisted him on his shoulders. Then he followed Mikey and Raph out into the main room where April was caring for Don and Casey was putting out the fire in Don's lab.

"Mikey can you go get a chair, Raph could you find some rope" Leo said, They both nodded and went off. He dropped the body near the couch and sat down next to Don.

"What happened" Don manage to say

"Masaccio is out cold...Raph and Mikey are getting a chair and rope so we can tie him up." Leo knew he had to tell him, But he didn't know how to say it. "Don..."

"Yeah?"

"..." Tears started rolling down Leo's eyes. "Master Splinter died"

Don didn't say anything, He just looked up at Leo's face. He saw the tears rolling down his eyes. Leo heard April crying next to him. He placed and hand on Don's shoulder, Then Don got up and wrapped his arms around Leo, Crying in his shoulder. They sat like that for a couple minutes until Casey came in.

"Ok well the fire is out but most of the stuff is burnt up pretty bad" Casey looked around and saw Don crying in Leo's and April crying.

"What happened" Casey asked

April stood up and lead Casey out of the room " We shouldn't be here...Splinter has been killed"

"What?"

April turned back to Leo. "Umm were just going to give you guys some privacy if you don't mind"

"It's ok...I understand" Leo said

"I'm...I'm sorry" April said as she walked out of the lair, Leaving Don and Leo alone.

"I'm sorry for everything...I'm sorry for leaving" Leo whispered

"You had to do to protect us...Don't be sorry" Don said

"But i did this to you...I forced you to set up the cameras and you were the one that nearly died"

" I don't care Leo...I helped you watch over us it was my fault I got caught" Don said

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again" Leo said

"I know you won't big brother"

They held each other for a moment longer before Raph and Mikey came back.

"Got the chair" Mikey said

"And the rope" Raph added

"Great let me see them" Leo said getting up and grabbing the chair. Don made the challenge to get to his feet, But he was having trouble. Mikey came to his side and supported him. Leo took the chair and set it down near the couch. He lifted up Masaccio and put his in the chair. He then took the rope and tied his hands and feet together.

"There that should hold you" Leo said

"Leo..." He turned around and saw Raph looking at him. Then in less than a second Raph was holding him in a tight embrace.

"I thought I'd never see you again" Raph said digging his head into Leo's shoulder. " I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too Raph"

"Don't ever leave me again!" Raph said with Tears rolling down his cheek

"Move over my turn" Mikey said pushing Raph out of the way. Mikey then grabbed Leo and held him in a tight embrace.

"Leo...I didn't know what I could do without you" Mikey said

"I'm here Mikey...And I'm never leaving again" Leo said "I love you all"

Then they all heard Masaccio starting to wake up. Leo stepped back and looked at him for a second. Then turned back to his brothers.

"So guys...How do you want to do this?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So anyone have any idea's on how you want to see Masaccio being tortured...Not killed...Tortured.<strong>_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thank you for all the idea's but i went with something a little more realistic. **_

_**Some people might not agree but i don't care. I like this way more. :)**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

'What shouldn't we do to em" Raph said

Masaccio looked around and looked a little worried. He knew he lost and he was going to pay for everything he has done.

" So any suggestions" Mikey added

"I just want him to suffer" Don said

"We know you do Donny...We all do" Leo said

"Then what are we waiting for" Raph said, He walked up to him and rammed his fist into his head. Then again in the stomach. Leo watched as Raph went wild on Masaccio, He felt weird, It felt wrong, But he needed to pay for what he's done. But maybe not this way. Don wanted to get a few punches in but it hurt to move, He wouldn't even be standing if it weren't for Mikey.

"Go ahead, I think I can support myself" Don said

"You sure" Mikey asked

"Yeah I should be fine"

Mikey let go of Don and he was wrong, He needed support, But he used the couch instead of his brothers. Mikey went up and started punching Masaccio, It felt so good to finally be on this end. He wanted him to hurt for what he did to Don. As Mikey and Raph had fun with Masaccio Leo just stood there, He wondered what he was feeling. He knew he wanted Masaccio to suffer for what he's done. But that just makes him feel weird, Like it was wrong to punish him.

" Yo Leo you want in on this" Raph asked

Leo couldn't answer, He needed to understand what he was feeling before anything. He wanted to tell them to stop, I mean he understand why he did it. Didn't understand why he took it so far but he understood why he did it. He looked at Masaccio and saw he was hurting. He needed to stop this, even though Masaccio is a piece of trash. He ran up and stood between them and Masaccio.

"Yo Leo what are you doing" Raph asked

"This isn't right...This isn't the way" Leo said

"Leo do you know that he did to us...To our family" Raph said

"Yes but if we keep beating him up like this were just stooping down to his level" Leo said

"Leo's got a point" Don said softly

"What do you mean Leo's got a point...Our father is laying in the dojo dead because of him and you want to let him go free" Raph yelled

" I never said I wanted to let him go, Just not become him and resort to beating the crap out of people" Leo said

Mikey looked at Leo then at Raph...Leo was right but he felt that Masaccio needed to be punished. "Leo's right Raph"

"What is up with you guys..." He looked at Mikey "Do you remember what he did to you" He looked at Don " And you!" He looked at Leo " What about Splinter"

"Yeah what about him Raph...What would he think if you beat him to death" Leo said " We're not like this Raph...We don't think beating someone to death is necessary"

Raph stood there and thought, He was right, But he wanted this guy to suffer. But how were they going to do it. "Ok Leo...I'm with ya...So how you wanna do this"

Leo thought about it for a minute, " Anyone have a weapon that kill very fast...To get it over with"

"I do" Raph said as he ran upstairs.

" So you really think he deserves a short and painless death" Mikey asked

"No" Leo said " But it's the right thing to do"

Masaccio was rather silent for Leo's liking. He just sat there and looked at the ground, He heard Raph come down stairs holding a box.

"Here" Raph said giving Leo the box. Leo opened it and a shiny silver desert eagle pistol laid inside.

"Whoa dude, A gun!" Mikey said

"Raph where the hell did you get this" Leo asked strictly

"Casey gave it to me, I never used it" Raph said quickly

"How long have you had this"

"Just a couple months" Raph said " Hey you needed a weapon that kills quickly and I gave you one"

"Fine but after i'm done with this were disposing of it"

"Fine by me"

Leo looked at the gun for a second. " It this thing loaded?"

"It should be"

"Make it fast, Guns creep me out" Don said

Leo got a firm grasp of the gun and pointed it at Masaccio's head. All he had to do was pull the trigger, Just pull the trigger. He stood there holding the gun to his head, He knew this was the right way. Just ending it fast. But how come it still felt weird. This has to be the way. ' Just pull the trigger Leo' 'All you have to do is pull the trigger'. HIs hands started to shake, 'Just pull the trigger and end this freaks life'.

"Leo...You ok" Mikey asked

"I'm fine" Leo said quickly

As he stood there with the cold piece of metal in his hand he remembered Splinter. How he was murdered in cold blood. But then he remembered Masaccio's words. _'All I ever wanted was a father who cared about me, Who thought I was worth something'_, _'I always envied you Leo...You had everything...Brothers who cared about you... A father who was there for you'_. Leo dropped the gun and fell to his knees. He couldn't do it.

" I can't do it" Leo said softly

"Maybe I should" Raph said but Leo interrupted him

"No" Leo stood up and grabbed Masaccio's jaw, He put his face close to his. "If I ever see you again, I won't hesitate to kill you. Now you will leave this lair and never come back" Leo let go of his jaw " Raph untie him"

"What?"

"Untie him now"

Raph stood there for a minute looking at Leo. Then he walked up to Masaccio " Today is your lucky day scumbag" He said as cut his hands free. Masaccio rubbed his hands and stood up. Leo and Masaccio looked at each other for a minute.

"Leave" Leo finally said

Masaccio stood there for a second before he finally said, "Raph's right".

Masaccio quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at Leo. "Today is my lucky day"

Everything after that went slow motion. All Mikey heard was four loud bangs, He looked at Leo who stood there looking at Masaccio, Then fell with a thud.

"Leo" Mikey whispered, Then he saw Masaccio point the gun at him.

"NOOOO" Raph screamed as he rammed into Masaccio, Knocking the gun out of his hands. Don ran up and grabbed Masaccio by the neck. He was in incredible pain but he as he tightly held Masaccio. Mikey ran up to Leo and supported him.

"Hang in there bro, I got you" Mikey said trying to stop the bleeding

"Mikey" Leo said

"Shhh Leo don't talk" Mikey started to tear up. "Please stay with me"

Masaccio tried to kick out of Don's grip but Don held him tightly, Even though it caused more damage to Don's wounds. Don knew he had to end this, He felt around for anything that could help him. He felt and picked up a glass shard from the TV he was thrown into and held it to Masaccio's throat. Then with one quick motion, Don ended it all. He slammed the shard into his throat and slashed it. Don felt the blood flow on his arms and he let go out the shard. He let go of Masaccio and laid there, Staring up at the ceiling. He...He killed him...He did it. He felt the lifeless body of Masaccio still laying on him. He looked up and saw that he was staring at the ceiling, Through dead eyes.

Don pushed him to the side and looked over at Leo. He was on the ground with Mikey and Raph kneeling next to him. He forced himself up but he couldn't, He was in so much pain. He crawled on his hands and knees to his brother. He fell over on his side due to the pain, It didn't want to let him move. He started tearing up at the thought that his brother could be dead and he couldn't get to him. He tried again, He crawled for his life. Leo seemed to be moving farther and farther away with every inch Don moved. He couldn't do it, He slumped back onto the ground and awaited the end. He looked over at Leo and reached out his hand.

"Leo" He whispered

Then he felt someone dragging him, He looked and saw Mikey grabbing him by the shell and dragging him over toward Leo. When he stopped moving he was directly next to Leo.

"Leo" He whispered

He wanted Leo to respond, But he heard nothing. He looked at him and saw he was still breathing, But could see he was in a lot of pain.

"Stay with up bro...Please" He heard Raph say

He made his way to his knees and grabbed Leo's hand, He saw Leo look at him and whisper " I love you all"

"Leo please" Mikey said

Leo tightened his grip on Don's hand. He could feel death slowly take him. He looked up and the ceiling and remembered what splinter said, _'If it is my time..Then I shall go without fear'_. Leo smiled and closed his eyes. And then he felt nothing.


	16. Conclusion

_**Well this is it.**_

_**We've reached the end.**_

_**Enjoy**_

**I do not own TMNT  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Conclusion<strong>

3 Months later

Raph wanted to stop training for today but he's felt so out of shape lately that he stayed for an hour more. He tightened his fist and sent his fist into the punching bag. his hands started to get sore from punching to hard. He stopped and rubbed his hands, He felt it was time for a break. He went to the wall and sat down. He enjoyed the quiet, He could actually think. But that sometimes wasn't a good thing. He didn't want to remember the events that took place a couple months ago. He remembered Don and the beating he took, He remembered how Mikey died..For a couple minutes. Then he remembered Splinter, How his father was murdered. Raph didn't notice at first that tears were making their way out of his eyes. He rubbed them away and got up to continue punching the memories away.

Don opened his eyes lazily, Had he fallen asleep again. He groaned as he rose his head and looked at the time, Damn its three o clock already, But he only closed his eyes for a minute. He looked at his research, 'I forgot what I was working on' He thought to himself. He shrugged as stood up and stretched, It still smelt like ashes and burnt metal. He was just about done with the repairs, All he needed to was re research all of his already finished work. I can't believe one minute all his research was there and the next it was gone. We can thank Masaccio for that one, And we can thank him for not being able to use one hundred percent of his arm. Not yet at least. He gave it another couple months before he can fully use his arm again. He walked out to an empty main room, He saw Mikey in the kitchen doing something and heard Raph in the dojo. He sat on the couch and turned on the new TV.

Mikey turned off the water and put the dishes on the counter. He whipped of his hands and walked out of the kitchen. He stopped and leaned on the back of the couch.

"Anything good on?" Mikey asked

"Not really no" Don said flipping through the channels

"Alright...I'm gonna take a shower" Mikey said walking toward the bathroom

"Have fun" Don added

Mikey chuckled as he entered the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He looked at his reflection and wanted to see his original self, But ever since that day his face changed. His jaw has shifted, and his nose is misshapen. Well i was something that he was to get use to. He hated this part thought, He took off his mask and looked at his right eye. His eyelid was tore and now showed mostly all his eye. He had to put in this eye drops to keep it from drying up. Which reminded him, He grabbed his eye drops and pushed out two drops into his eye. Luckily his mask hid the damage. He hung up his mask and entered the shower. He turned the knob on hot and was instantly taken away with the warmth. He loved to take showers, It made him feel so relaxed and stress free. It was also a good place to think. But sometimes it was a tough to forget about things. He instantly thought of Masaccio closing the dojo door with him inside. How he felt so scared and alone. But that was the past, He needed to forget and move on. But that was easier said than done. He leaned on the wall and thought about the gun. How it was pointed right at him. If Raph hadn't tackled him, He would be dead. Then he remembered the four bullets that were inserted into his brother. He pushed the thought away and turned off the shower. He dried off and put his mask on, He walked out and saw that nothing has really changed. DOn was still watching Tv and Raph was still in to dojo. He leaned on the couch.

"Anything on now"

"Nope" Don said

"What a exciting day" Mikey said as he walked into the kitchen and tried to find something to do.

Raph punched the punching bag one more time before stopping. He rubbed his knuckles and walked out of the dojo. He looked over at the kitchen and saw Mikey just standing there.

"Mikey what are you doing" Raph asked

"I wish I knew" Mikey said walking out of the kitchen.

Raph took him and gave him a noogie. "You knuckle head"

Mikey laughed and pushed him off. Raph then took a seat next to Don and watched TV.

"Anything on?"

"Nope" Don said again

Mikey yawned and looked over and saw the shrine of his family member. Mikey sighed and walked over toward it and knelt next to it.

"So what's up Donny" Raph asked

"Meh...Same ol same ol"

"Well that was a good talk" Raph said

"Ha ha ha...If you must know I am nowhere near recovering my lost research" Don said rubbing his eyes

"Don't worry bro you'll get It" Raph said patting his shoulder

Then they hear the lair door opening. " Hey guys".

"Hey Leo" Raph said

Leo walked in the lair and picked up a rag to wiped his face off. Leo walked up to the couch, " Anything good on"

"Third time's the charm" Don said

Leo looked at his watch and saw it was five o'clock, "Mikey when are you going to cook dinner"

"Now" Mikey said as he got to his feet, " I miss ya Sensei" Mikey said and he rubbed the picture of his father. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook dinner.

* * *

><p>"Guys dinners ready!" Mikey yelled<p>

They all rushed in and took a seat, Mikey walked over and put each of their plates down in front of them. He then took off his apron and joined them.

"So guys what's new" Mikey asked

"Well I took a good two hour nap...That it" Don said munching on his steak.

" You need to get out more Donny" Leo said as they all laughed

"So Leo how was your run?" Raph asked

" Meh, Ever since we took care of the Foot it's been pretty boring" Leo said

"Still good to get some fresh air, I might join ya tomorrow" Mikey said

"I think i will do" Don added

"Wow really" Raph joked and they all laughed

"So what are we going to do tonight" Don asked

"Well we could watch a movie...Or play a board game" Leo said

"I'm up for a board game" Mikey added

"Cool lets do it" Raph said

* * *

><p>Leo watched as all of his brothers were laughing and playing there game, It made him smile that they didn't have any emotional changes from the events that took place a couple months ago. He remembered the gun being pointed at him, He remembered the pain that shot through his whole body. It killed him so bad the thought of leaving his brothers. He felt a tear emerge, He wiped it away before any of his brothers noticed. He was so relieved when he Don was able to wake him up a couple later, He hugged his brothers and never wanted to let go. He loved them so much, He would be nothing without them.<p>

"Yo Leo it's your turn" He heard Raph say

Leo shook back into reality and took the dice and rolled it.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for all the reviews!<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Dont worry i will be writing more soon!**

**Thank you!**


End file.
